Possible story ideas
by The Golden Dragon Lord
Summary: Just a place to dump all of my ideas that I've come up and have no idea if I'm going to continue it or not. I got crossovers, song fics, random insanity, real plots, and everything else I can think of. Tell me what you think and if anyone wants to try their own version, go for it. Rated T at max.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Had this idea going through my head for awhile and figured I would post something here. Not sure if this is good or not but tell me what you think. I don't own anything. Harry Potter is purely J.K. Rowling and I don't own DC either.**

**Harry Potter/DC crossover**

Danielle was exhausted.

She had been on her own for a week and was starting to lose her nerve. The Dursleys had abandoned her out in the middle of Metropolis when they had gone for a business meeting/vacation. Apparently, when Vernon found out that the meeting with Lex Luthor fell through, he needed something to take his anger out on. Just too bad that was his niece.

Berating her that it had been her fault that Lexcorp and Grunnings couldn't come to an understanding, he smacked her around a bit before leaving her barely conscious form in the closest park. Waking up, she realized that their flight back to Britain had left hours ago and she was on her own.

Something that was both a blessing and a curse, as she had been mostly on her own from the beginning. She had taken some money from the Dursleys when she knew they hadn't been looking but now that was gone. Sighing, she trudged through the alleyway she had taken up residence to see if she could take something to eat.

She didn't like stealing but what other choice was there? She was seven for goodness sake! It's not like she could have found a job or whatever for money.

Not finding anything nearby, she tried uptown for better scrounging. Walking the streets, she passed a newsstand that said that there was some new superhero in town that was starting to save people. He apparently went by Superman.

Shrugging, not believing in everything she read in a paper, she kept walking. Passing some building called 'The Daily Planet' she found some guy that looked like a total pushover. He was wearing a simple business suit and glasses and carrying a briefcase. He looked pretty buff actually but his demeanor just screamed naïve and stupid.

Smirking slightly, she passed him without looking at him, carefully snatching the guy's wallet as they passed. She had gotten pretty good at pickpocketing out of necessity and she hadn't been caught yet. Unknown to her, it was because her hand moved so fast that no one actually saw it happen.

"Hey!"

Busted, knowing that the business guy somehow knew it was her, she ran for it. Breathing heavily, she was running as fast as she could, which was actually so fast that everything was blurring around her. Looking back, she saw that he was somehow running as fast as she was. How was that possible?

Ducking into an alley, she made a few random turns and wound up completely lost with no clue where she was. The business man was nowhere in sight so that was a plus. Sighing in relief, she was about to try to figure out how to get back 'home' when she realized she had accidently walked into gang territory.

The walls were covered in graffiti and loud rock music could be heard now that she wasn't in full fight or flight mode. She took a step back when several gang members, all wearing baggy jeans, baseball caps, and t-shirts made an appearance from behind old cars or trashcans. They also were holding various weapons like guns, chains, bats, and a few broken pipes.

"Well, well," said one of the gang members, probably the leader, as he walked toward her. "What do we have here? A little runaway? A spy from that gang downtown? What should we do with her boys?"

He was a large guy maybe in his late teens or early twenties. He was holding a knife that he was spinning in his palm, obviously knowing how to use it.

"I, I just got lost," said Danielle, trying to back out of the alleyway. "I'll leave and-"

"I don't think so," said one of the other members, holding a bat. "J.C., you know that Tony is trying to take over and sending a rat is just like him." He moved closer to Danielle, smacking the bat into his palm threateningly.

Danielle was terrified and couldn't move. Breathing heavily, she figured this would be where she would die. She couldn't possibly be able to fight off all these guys at once and they were blocking all the exits.

"I think you should leave her alone."

The voice that said that was coming from above them. Looking up, she and the gang members saw a man dressed in blue tights, a red cape and a red and yellow shield emblem on his chest with an S on it. He was tall, about 6' 4", with short dark hair. He was hovering about ten feet off the ground before he landed, giving everyone except Danielle a death glare.

"Who's this flying freak?" asked one guy holding a chain. "Whatever, I'm sure we can take him."

He swung out the chain in an attempt to attack but the man just grabbed the chain and used it bring the guy closer to him. "Son, you don't want to do that." He threw him aside but it was clear he could have thrown the gang member through a brick wall if he wanted to.

"Nobody disses my crew," said the leader, holding his gun. "Get him!"

It was a pretty one sided fight as none of their weapons worked on the flying man. He either let the bats break on his chest, burned the pipes with beams of heat from his eyes, or just avoided everything.

Danielle saw this as her chance to escape. Moving over to a now free exit, she moved to make a break for it. The leader apparently saw her however and leveled his gun while the others were distracted. With a bang and a well placed shot, Danielle yelled out when she felt the bullet hit her in the leg. Not enough to kill her but it should have impeded her from leaving.

Instead, she was stunned when the bullet shattered when it hit her skin. She was completely fine. The shock of everything over the last week and this fight was too much for her and she slumped to the ground, completely unconscious.

The superhero saw Danielle shot and decided to make this quick. Taking out the rest of the gang members by knocking them out, he hurried over to the red haired girl that had passed out. He was just as surprised as Danielle had been when he didn't see any blood and that the bullet had broken against her.

Concerned, he scooped her up, finding her surprisingly light, even for him, and flew off, taking her to the one place he knew of that might hold answers.

XXXXXX

In a crystal fortress far off in the arctic, Superman lied the red haired girl that had tried to pickpocket him as Clark Kent on a bed. He was completely confused about how this seemingly ordinary girl had stopped a bullet and had only fainted from shock.

He had only been Superman for a short time, about six months, and so far he had only run into common street thugs in Metropolis so far. He had honestly fought more powerful forces back in his childhood home of Smallville Kansas. Maybe it was the tights or the cape?

The last surviving son of Krypton, he had dedicated his life to try to help people with his powers. Born Kal-El of Krypton but raised Clark Kent, mild mannered reporter for the Daily Planet, he had the perfect opportunity to learn of disasters as they were happening so he could go off to save the day.

He had just finished a hard day of work with his coworker Lois Lane and was coming out of the building as Clark Kent when he felt a hand take his wallet as he was passing a red haired girl. If it wasn't for the fact he was Kryptonian, he wouldn't have felt it as she was apparently that good.

Chasing after her more for information than anything else, he was surprised when she ran off with super speed. Figuring it was the Wally West thing all over again, he chased after her only for him to lose her. Changing into his Superman outfit that he wore under his regular clothes, he found her being threatened by those street goons. Now, he was more curious than anything else as he wondered who she was.

"Computer, scan the person on the bed for any super abilities."

A green light from the fortress scanned the young girl from head to toe, trying to find anything different about her than a normal human.

After a moment the green light faded and Superman turned to the fortress. "Anything?"

A few more moments passed before the fortress replied. "Subject is seven years old at a height of 3' 7" and 70 lbs. Found traces of malnourishment that has gone on for years but has not been life threatening until seven days ago. Physical abuse detected from various old injuries that has not been healed properly. Increased need for nourishment activated buried old Kryptonian bloodline."

"Kryptonian bloodline? She's descended from a Kryptonian?"

"Working…done. Subject comes from the Kryptonian Pev-Rell, a scientist who lived on Krypton before migrating to Earth when she was banished by the Kryptonian council a thousand years ago."

"Why was she banished?"

"Pev-Rell was banished for studying magic, which the council outlawed as it interfered with science and technology, which they felt was more important. Pev-Rell discovered super abilities on Earth in addition to magic and had three sons. Subject is descended from the youngest brother."

Superman thought about everything the computer told him. This girl was somewhat Kryptonian and needed training on how to use her powers. But he had no idea who to go to if she did indeed have magic as well. "What is her name?"

"Cannot be determined."

"Guess I'll have to ask her myself," he sighed. While he was good with the public in general so far, he really didn't know how to deal with children. He had an idea of what to do with her though but she would have to agree to it and he had no idea how she would take it.

"How long until she wakes?"

"Right now," muttered the girl before the computer could. Clutching her head in pain, she didn't know what was going on and wasn't taking any chances. Slowly opening her eyes, she looked around and saw that she was surrounded by a huge crystal room. The man from before also there but he was sitting down next to her, looking at her curiously. "What's going on?"

Superman took in a deep breath. "First, I would like to introduce myself. I'm Superman, but my real name is Clark Kent, the guy you tried to pickpocket earlier today."

The red head didn't seem remorseful or anything. "I take it you want your wallet back. Fine. I don't care anymore." She pulled out the item and threw it over her shoulder and onto the floor before slumping down on the bed, eyes closed.

"Anything wrong?"

The girl looked at him and his heart almost broke at the look in her eyes. They looked broken, like she really didn't care about her life anymore. "Anything wrong," she muttered. "I have no family, no friends, no one that cares about me at all. I could die right now and no one would lift a finger or morn for a second. Why do you even care?"

Superman was deeply disturbed by what she said but he wasn't giving her up just because she had. "No family at all?"

She sighed. "None that care for me. I was raised by my aunt and uncle but they abandoned me in the streets for me being a freak. I don't know my parents at all. I've been living on the streets for a week and I know there's no sympathy for me. I have no idea what to do."

The man of steel looked at her, concerned. She seemed so lost and confused, with no one to turn to. "If you want to, I know of a couple that could take you in. My parents are used to supernatural powers and you definitely showed off some. They could help you."

She seemed to go through several emotions; relief, anxiety, suspicion, depression, and happiness, to name a few. Finally, she sighed. "Fine. I'll meet them and see where we go from there."

Clark nodded and held out his hand, which she looked at dubiously. "Can I at least know your name?"

She looked at him, as if gauging his worth. Finally, she took the hand. "I'm Danielle."

He rose an eyebrow. "Just Danielle? What about your last name?"

Danielle shrugged, now getting off the bed. "Never found out. My aunt and uncle never told me and I only found out my first name on my first day of school."

Clark repressed the urge to find these people and let him know of his displeasure. Finally, he turned to her again. "How about we get you some food at my parent's house? Maybe get you some clothes that fit you?"

Danielle looked at the clothes she was wearing and had to admit that she could use some new ones. She was wearing some of Dudley's old cast offs when the Dursleys left her and they were huge for her then. Now it looked she was swimming in her clothes after she had lost weight she couldn't afford to lose in the first place.

She took the superhero's hand, figuring that she could have picked worse people to go with.

XXXXX

Martha Kent was a hard working wife for an even harder working husband on their farm in Smallville. While it didn't bring in a huge amount of money, the farm was their life and it was enough for them to live comfortably as long as they didn't buy anything too extragavent. It was a comfortable life and they were happy with it.

Almost twenty-five years ago, they had had quite a shock. Martha had still been reeling with the news that she couldn't get pregnant due to some injury she got when she was younger. Jonathan, her husband, had been just as devastated that he would never be a father but he never loved his wife less. The week after had changed that.

While driving home from the store, a sudden meteor shower had rained down space rocks onto the sleepy town of Smallville, almost killing several people. Stopping the car when they saw a huge something that wasn't a rock almost hit them from the sky, they found that it was an alien space craft.

Martha, despite Jonathan's warning, moved closer to the spaceship and found a sleeping baby boy inside. To Martha, it was perfect. She figured out pretty quickly that he was probably the last of his kind and his real parents must have wanted him to survive.

Packing the boy and the spaceship into the truck, they named him Clark Kent and filed the proper paperwork to adopt him officially. When no one claimed him as theirs, which Martha knew no one would anyway, the courts had proclaimed them Clark's legal guardians and parents.

Raising him had proven to be a challenge but they wouldn't have traded it for the world. Yes, it was a bit harder than normal parents when their son was using super speed without him knowing about it until later, or that he could lift the tractor without trying, but they got through it. The big shocker however when he showed them that he could fly, although considering his other gifts, it shouldn't have been.

After he graduated from high school, Clark went to the Arctic and formed the Fortress of Solitude where he got training on how to use his powers from experts. Now he was working at the Daily Planet as a reporter while helping people as Superman.

Martha knew that the world needed a symbol of hope and justice in the world and if that was her son, than she would be proud of him for that. At least he should be better than that vigilante over in Gotham that terrified the criminals by dressing like a giant bat.

She was currently cleaning up the kitchen after some baking when she heard a soft thud outside that meant that Clark was home. Smiling, she knew that it was now dinner time and her boy had come home for the meal. "Come in Clark!"

The screen door opened to reveal Clark in his everyday clothes, usual for spending time on the farm, and someone else. Martha saw that it was a girl about the age of six to eight with dark red hair, hazel eyes, and dressed in dirty clothes that were far too big for her. The girl was looking around curiously while holding Clark's hand, although it was clear that she wasn't used to an adult doing so.

"Clark, good to see you," said Martha, happy that he was home. "And who's this?"

"Hello Ma, good to see you again. This is Danielle, we ran into each other and she seems to be gifted if you catch my drift." Clark made sure to leave the implied fact that the young girl had powers out there.

"Ah," Martha got the hint right away and bent down to look at the young girl in the eyes. "Glad to meet you dear. Are you hungry?"

Before Danielle could reply, a loud rumble from her stomach got their attention and she blushed. "Yes, Mrs. Kent, that would be nice."

At least the girls had manners, even if she looked like she had come out of a dumpster. Clark looked at her and told her in a quiet voice that Danielle couldn't hear. "She's had some hard times recently and hasn't been eating regularly. If you could start her off with something light-"

Martha nodded right away. She knew that people who weren't used to big meals instantly started eating like that, their bodies wouldn't accept it right away. Still, the poor girl looked so thin that she had to stop her instincts of feeding her half the food in their pantry right away.

"We're just waiting for your father, Clark, he should be here soon," said Martha. "Dinner is almost ready so it shouldn't take too long. Danielle, would you like to clean up?"

Danielle didn't look like she knew how to answer that. "Mrs. Kent, I would love to but I don't have any other clothes with me, so-"

"It's alright dear," said Martha, smiling. "I never like to just throw anything away so I think there's still some of my old clothes lying around. They probably won't fit you perfectly but they'll last until we can go shopping."

Danielle was about to say something else when Clark smiled and bent down to her. "You might as well just let her do it. You're fighting a losing battle here."

The girl hesitated, before nodding. "Could you show me where the bathroom is then?"

Clark nodded. "Sure, and Ma-"

"Clean clothes as well will be waiting for her," she finished for him. She had a feeling what her son was going to ask of her and she had to admit, while raising a son was rewarding, she never thought she would care for a daughter or granddaughter before. The poor dear had obviously had a hard life but it would get better, she was sure of it.

Going off to find some of her old clothes when she was Danielle's size, she managed to find some outfits that would fit her. Choosing something that the red head might like, Clark found her in her closet. "Thanks for this Ma."

Martha waved him off. "No problem dear, it looks like she needs it." She paused for a moment. "Are you planning on having her stay here for awhile?"

Clark sighed. "I really haven't thought that far ahead yet. I think that the farm would be good for her though. Ma, I saw that she has at least some of the powers I have and might have some I don't. I didn't think that the government would be a good idea to handle her case, thanks to her powers, and she doesn't even know her last name."

Martha's eyes widened. "Poor dear." She picked up the clothes. "Your father and I will talk about this but I think we would be willing to take her in. I always wanted another female influence in the house. Lana was good to have around here but after you two didn't work out-"

"Ma, please," said Clark, now blushing. He really didn't want to talk about his childhood crush and sweetheart.

Martha smiled, "Sorry dear, but you have to admit that you walked into that one."

The man of steel just sighed.

Meanwhile, Danielle was amazed that she got the whole bathroom to herself. The Dursleys never gave her enough time to do even half of the things she wanted to do and now she apparently had all the time in the world. Taking off Dudley's old clothes, she looked at herself in the mirror.

She grimaced, the past week had not been kind to her. Her usually immaculate dark red hair was dirty and tangled, like she had rolled around in dirt and grease. Her ribs were clearly visible and her stomach had sunken in, giving her a starved look. Just below her collarbone, was a scar in the shape of a bolt of lightning that she had never been able to understand. Looking down, she saw that her leg where the bullet had hit her looked perfect, like nothing had happened at all.

Everything suddenly came crashing down on her and she had to hug herself to keep from falling apart. Failing that, she sank to her knees, tears coming to her eyes. What was going on with her? By all rights, she should at least have felt pain from being shot and instead, nothing had happened. How had she run so fast that everything was a blur?

Taking deep breaths, hoping that Clark could help her through her problems, she finally started the shower. She would have taken a bath to relax her more but the amount of dirt on her body proved that to be a bad idea.

Deeming the water temperature acceptable, she couldn't stop the moan from coming out of her mouth as wonderful warm water hit her body. It had been so long since she had had the luxury of a shower that she was taking full advantage of it.

Letting the water wash away most of the dirt, she grabbed the soap and started scrubbing the rest of it off her body. The wet washcloth managed to clear her body of dirt and grime, leaving it the pale shade she had had before. Letting go of the cloth, she reached for the shampoo, hoping that Martha wouldn't mind if she used some of hers.

By the time she was done, she felt much better now that she was clean. She still looked like a skeleton, but now it didn't bother her as much. Seeing some clothes for her, she held them up finding that it was nice red and yellow summer dress. Not really her style but just glad that she could change out of Dudley's rags, she relished putting them on. Since when did having clean clothes touch her skin become such a luxury?

Looking into the mirror again, she smiled that the dress hid the malnourished body she had. Taking a hairbrush, she started brushing out her waist length red hair. Working out the few knots the washing had put into it, she was happy with the smooth glossy look it had again. The Dursleys had never understood the fact that she liked her hair, especially Petunia who gave her a haircut about twice a week only for it to grow back the next night.

Satisfied with her new look, she looked at the rags she had called clothes at one point and happily threw them away, never wanting to look at or wear them again. Leaving the bathroom, she wondered for how much longer she could enjoy this. Martha seemed nice but could she put up with her? True, she had raised Clark who also had powers or whatever she had but would it be extended to her? Only time would tell.

XXXXX

Jonathan Kent had apparently been told the situation before he had entered the house so he didn't look surprised at Danielle's presence. He seemed to be a kind and gentle man who loved his farm and his family, willing to do anything to protect either one. And until further notice, that included Danielle. Overall, the Kents decided to treat her as family and while it was strange, she had to admit that it was nice. When dinner was done, Danielle moved over to do the dishes when Martha stopped her with a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I'll do that dear. Why don't you go up to the room Clark and I prepared for you?"

Danielle looked at her like a deer in the headlights. Before she slowly nodded and went up the staircase where Clark was waiting for her, waiting to show her to a spare bedroom.

When she was out of sight, Martha looked over at Jonathan. "Poor dear. You think she was forced to clean up after her aunt and uncle?"

Jonathan glanced at where Danielle had went up the stairs and nodded with a glare. "Sadly, I would think yes. Danielle seems to have been almost trained to put up with anything they could come up with, including cooking and cleaning."

"She's only seven," said Martha sadly, starting to do the dishes. "No child should have to do that."

"I agree," said Jonathan. "But there are quite a few monsters in the world." He paused and smiled. "Looks like I have some help for the farm now. At least part time."

"Jonathan!"

**(One year later)**

"Catch me if you can Clark!"

Clark just grinned and let the powerful eight year old run off at super speed around the farm house. It was one of his few days off but Perry could do without him for the day. At least Lois should be happy for the extra work.

Danielle had grown a little in the year she had been on the farm and it was suiting her. Proper food and exercise had put some meat on her bones that she didn't look unhealthy anymore. Thanks to her powers, she would never get overweight, but would get toned enough to be a healthy young woman.

Spending time on the farm was also a great way of getting away from Metropolis for the moment. There were rumors of Luthor Corp being taken away from Lionel Luthor for his son Lex. They were only rumors but if they were believed, Lex was worse than his father in the art of business.

While he was thinking, a sudden blur crashed into his side and he fell into the dirt from the impact. It didn't hurt him, of course, but it was still a surprise as she was still learning about her strength. "Dani."

Danielle or Dani as some of her new classmates now called her, maturely stuck her tongue out. "Oh, come on. I've been wanting to show you that I could fly all week!"

The fact that an eight year old girl found out she could fly when it had taken him until he was eighteen for that power didn't sting as much as he thought it would. Danielle had been focused on her powers and had a good handle on them. The super speed had been a problem at first when it came to the brakes but she got it in the end.

"Yes, and it's impressive that you can fly," said Clark, ruffling her hair. Danielle mock pouted at her hair getting messed up but bounced back quickly.

"I can lift the tractor now too!" she said, excitedly. "I can't lift much more than that though but still, I think that it's cool."

"Very cool," said Clark, happy that she was happy and content with her life now. "How's school?"

Danielle shrugged. "Okay. I learn all the material extremely quickly so I'm a bit bored in class but my classmates are alright."

That hadn't changed for her as far as Clark had figured out. She didn't trust easily so she didn't have a lot of friends. Still, he rather she had a few good friends instead of a lot of fair weathered ones that would abandon her when it was convenient.

"Well, just hang in there and I'm sure you'll have fun in class," said Clark. He sighed as the sun reached its peak in the sky. "How about some lunch?"

Danielle nodded and they made their way to the farm house. The man of steel knowing that her life here was much better than it had been, at least.

After lunch, they both helped Jonathan with the farm work. It turned out that one adult Kryptonian and a child with some Kryptonian powers could do all the chores on the farm in about fifteen minutes with Jonathan directing them. Super speed, strength and flight all made everything too easy so Danielle developed a game to it. Like she would feed the animals in the barn but only use one hand or harvest the ready crops without her feet touching the ground.

In the year she had worked on the farm, she had developed a nice tan but the sun couldn't burn her. She tried to remain as polite to the Kents as much as she could and it was only a matter of time before she was legally adopted. Her name was now Danielle 'Dani' Kent.

Adopting her was actually much simpler than the Kents thought it would be as the British government didn't actually have her birth certificate. There had been nothing to really identify her as a British citizen other than her records at the primary school she had attended but there had been nothing to find when it came to her parents. The Dursleys had been identified as her legal guardians but Danielle had pointed out some crimes they had committed. Apparently, the British government didn't like people who avoided paying their taxes and abandoning their niece in another country counted as child abuse.

Petunia and Vernon had been found guilty of all charges and were now spending twenty years behind bars. Margery Dursley had been caught of running a dog breeding center without a license and avoiding her taxes as well. Dudley was in a juvinal correction facility for bullying and vandalism. Pity he was only eight.

Overall, Danielle was much happier with her life now than she had been.

XXXXX

"And now, we present the most famous super-heroine in the world: Dyna-Girl!"

Danielle, now thirteen, was in her room on the Kent farm and dressed in her own superhero outfit. Her dark red hair was allowed to fall down her back and out of her face. She was dressed in bright red knee high boots, red tights with the crest of the house of El on her chest, like Superman's, elbow length red fingerless gloves and a red cape over her shoulders. Overall, she had taken Superman's costume, turned the whole thing red, and feminized it to suit her. She looked at herself in the mirror and had to admit, find her something so people wouldn't recognize her for a human disguise and no one would know it was her.

"Oh, no! Brainiac is sending evil robots after me!" Danielle shouted, turning around her room to face the imaginary threat. "Take this!" She pretended to smash the various robots sent after her, smashing them into make believe pieces. She even fired a few blasts of heat vision from her eyes and through the open window harmlessly.

"Come out, Brainiac!" she mock shouted. "I know you are out there!" Flying out the window and into the nearby barn, she encountered a large bail of hay that was shaped to look like a person…sort of.

"There you are! Eat this!" Danielle used super strength to punch the dummy and knocked its head clean off. A few more quick jabs and the pretend menace was defeated.

"And the crowd goes wild," the red head made several heroic poses for the make believe cameras. "No, please, people, no pictures. I'm a busy superhero and I must be off to face the next threat to the planet."

The door of the barn opened. "Danielle?"

"Ack!"

Jumping back in surprise, she accidently crashed into a support beam of the barn, knocking over a heavy bail of hay. It pulled a rope that tightened around her ankle and hoisted her into the air, upside down and about ten feet off the ground.

Blood rushing to her head, she managed to make out Clark with someone else with him that she didn't know. Clark looked both amused and exhasperated.

"Dani, have you been playing around again?"

"Uh, no." She tried to ignore the lecture she would get from him…again…from him catching her. "I was, you know, hanging around in the barn when you scared me. Shame on you, Clark, scaring a poor defenseless teenage girl."

"Uh, huh. And the costume?"

Danielle realized that she was still wearing what she hoped would be her superhero costume when Clark finally allowed her to go out and stop some bad guys with him. "Um. My new night clothes." Even she knew how stupid that sounded. "I was insipired by you and I always wanted to see what sleeping with a cape was like so I…" she trailed off, already knowing that it wouldn't work. "Can you at least let me down?" She was slowly revolving on the spot, still dangling from her ankle.

Clark sighed and flew up to disintangle the knot and allowed her to float to the ground. "So, who were you beating up today?"

Danielle sighed as she got her bearings back. "Brainiac. Come on Clark, Dyna-Girl could help you out with some of these bad guys! I've already teamed up with some other heroes and we've done pretty well." Sure, she had teamed up with the Teen Titans once or twice and not for one of their more dangerous villains but still, how could she save the day if she hardly ever got a chance?

A giggle got her attention and she looked at the new arrival for the first time. The new comer was a girl that looked a little older than her, maybe about fourteen or fifteen. Her blonde hair was shorter than hers as it only went down to her shoulders and she had the most amazingly blue eyes she had ever seen.

"Dani, this is Kara," said Clark. "I went back to where Krypton was and found a distress signal from a nearby planet still transmitting. I found Kara there."

Kara shook her head and offered her hand. "Kara Zor-El, Kal's cousin." Danielle nodded and shook the hand, knowing that Kal was short for Clark's real name of Kal-El of Krypton. "So, I guess you already have a head start on me for the powers, huh?"

Danielle chuckled. "A bit. I've been training for the last six years and I think I got a pretty good handle on them. By the way, would my Kryptonian name be Dan-Rell or something? With my Kryptonian ancestor being Pev-Rell."

That actually made Kara stop to think about it. "That's mostly for the males in our society, really. You could go for the whole Danielle Pev-Rell if you wanted to go by your full name."

Clark chuckled. "Well, looks like you two have made a friend in each other. Sorry girls but I got to get back to the Planet. Lois will lose it if I keep her waiting any longer."

Danielle's shoulders slumped slightly but otherwise nodded. Clark was quickly becoming an older brother figure to her as she saw the elder Kents as her parents. Maybe Kara could be her older sister or something.

XXXXX

**Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, October 31**

"The Durmstrang champion is…Viktor Krum!"

"No surprises there," said Ron as Krum stood up from the Slytherin table, shook Dumbledore's hand, and going through the door off the hall.

"Bravo, Viktor!" shouted Karkaroff so loudly that everyone in the Great Hall could hear him, despite all the cheering. "Knew you had it in you!"

The clapping and chatting died down. Now everyone's attention was focused again on the goblet, which, seconds later, turned red once more. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, "is Fleur Delacour!"

"It's her, Ron," said David as the French beauty stood up gracefully from her seat before gliding up to Dumbledore as well.

"Oh, look, they're all disappointed," said Hermione, looking at the other Beauxbatons students. Disappointed was a bit of an understatement as most of the French students had burst into tears with their heads in their arms.

Once the applause died down and Fleur was in the other room as well, everyone focused on the goblet of fire again. Now that the champions from the other schools had been chosen, the Hogwarts champion was next. The excitement felt from the student body was almost overwhelming.

The goblet flashed again and shot out a third piece of parchment, which Dumbledore caught.

"The Hogwarts champion is…Cedric Diggory!"

"Oh, no," David and Ron both moaned but they were drowned out from the huge applause and cheers from the Hufflepuff table and most of the female population as Cedric stood and made his way to Dumbledore.

"Is it just me, or does he seem to sparkle a bit?" asked David as he watched Cedric go through the door as well.

"Don't be stupid, David," whispered Hermione as she finished clapping.

_"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily as at last the tumult died down. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real —"_

_But Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking, and it was apparent to everybody what had distracted him._

_The fire in the goblet had just turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment._

_Automatically, it seemed, Dumbledore reached out a long hand and seized the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands, and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore. And then Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out – _David Potter.

David just sat there, a puzzled look on his face. He hadn't entered, why would his name come out of the goblet?

He became very aware of the entire hall looking at him, whispers breaking out everywhere as the students discussed this with their neighbors. Looking at Ron and Hermione, they looked just as confused as he did.

"David Potter!" said Dumbledore again. "David, up here, please."

Hermione gave David a little push to get him out of his seat and he numbly walked toward the headmaster. The whispers were getting louder as everyone stared at him.

When he reached Dumbledore however, the goblet of fire turned red for a fifth time. David, Dumbledore, and the rest of the school watched as, yet again, another piece of parchment came out. Dumbledore, now fully wishing that this night would end as soon as possible, cleared his throat.

"Danielle formerly Potter."

David was now totally confused as he didn't even have a sister.

**Jump City**

"You can't stop me, I'm Control Freak," the portly villain laughed. If there was one thing that Danielle had learned about this guy, was that he watched way too much television. Control Freak was just a guy that had a remote control that could bring television characters to life in the real world. He himself looked like the usual comic book geek. He was overweight, had put his longish hair into a ponytail, and was dressed in an overcoat.

"Does he always talk like that," Dani asked the big guy next to her. Cyborg, the half man, half machine muscle of the Teen Titans just rolled his one human eye.

"Pretty much." He turned his arm into a sonic cannon and pointed at the pudgy villain.

"Give up Control Freak," said Robin, as he prepared a birdarang. "It never ends well for you."

"You will be the one to surrender to me, Titans," yelled Control Freak as he pulled out his remote. With a flash, he summoned Lord Barangrang from the show clash of the planets. The masked villain from the show brought out a double bladed light sword and held it in an offensive position.

The green shape shifter Beast Boy turned into a T-Rex and roared at the costumed villain holding the sword. It was enough to knock the guy on his butt and drop his sword.

Control Freak summoned a hideous monster from some horror movie but Dani punched through it, making it fade to static. At the same time, a blast of green energy hit Lord Barangrang, forcing him to fade as well.

"You will do well to stay away now please!" yelled the Tameranian, Starfire.

Control Freak was now sweating. He summoned a swamp monster like creature and pulled out his own double bladed light sword. How he managed to get that from the show he saw it in, was a mystery. "Whoo, hah!" activating his rocket boots that he got from other show, he launched himself at the Titans.

"Azeroth, Metrion, Zinthos!"

Black energy wrapped around Control Freak, preventing him from actually going anywhere. Two blasts of heat vision destroyed the rocket boots and he fell flat on his face. Looking up, he saw a blast of Cyborg's sonic cannon and Robin's staff had finished off the swamp monster.

Turning to the exit of the video store for a quick escape, a movie rack blocked his way. Turning around, he came face to face with Raven, who covered herself in dark energy to make herself look scarier than she really was.

Wetting himself, the tubby villain shakily held the light sword against her but it was swatted out of his hand by a green tail. Beast Boy turned back to human from the kangaroo he had been and held up the now deactivated light sword.

"Man, this is sweet. What do you think Robin, can I keep it, huh, huh, huh?"

Robin glared at him. "What do you think?"

Beast Boy groaned. "Oh, come on!" he raised his hands in the air. "You can keep stuff from previous battles but I can't?"

"Man, you think we would trust you with something like that?" asked Cyborg. He was already handcuffing Control Freak for the police, who were on their way. "That's just asking for trouble."

"Indeed. It is the asking for the trouble," said Starfire, once again mangling the English language slightly.

Raven solved the problem by surrounding the light sword with black energy and caused it to shatter. "There, problem solved."

"Oh, man!"

"Well, I had a fun time," said Dani, as the police showed up to take Control Freak away. "You guys busy or are you in the mood for pizza or something?"

"I could go for some food," said Robin.

Cyborg grinned. "Boo-yah! Everyone in the T-car!"

"I thought it only held five," said Dani, pointing out there were six of them. "You can drive, I'll fly there."

"Sounds like a plan," said Cyborg, running toward his car.

"I will go with you," Starfire said, looking at her. "I prefer the feeling of flight to riding in a vehicle. Raven, would you like to fly with us?"

"Whatever."

Danielle smiled and the three girls took off, figuring this would be the closest thing to normal teenage time out that she could get to. She was fourteen now, she needed time away from the farm and with teens her own age. Especially since Kara was still working on her powers and unable to come with them. That, and the blonde Kryptonian was spending time with Barbara in Gotham.

She had finally been able to join Clark on some of his missions and fights against some of his lesser villains. True, Toy Man wasn't that much of a challenge, but at least that fight had shown her that while Kryptonite did affect her, it had nowhere near the effect on her as it did Clark. That was a mystery right there. She had all of Clark's powers, but she had some resistance to a glowing green rock that he didn't.

She had trained a little with various other heroes at Clark's insistence. Bruce Wayne had loved the chance to train someone with Kryptonian powers, under a red solar lamp that neutralized her powers, of course. Learning advanced martial arts had been interesting and she figured she had some chance of surviving without her powers.

The Teen Titans were always willing to allow her the use of their training facilities. Flying through hoops, seeing how much she could lift, target practice for her heat vision, even Raven helped her with some mediation techniques.

Zatanna, mistress of stage magic, had taken time from her show in Vegas to teach her some basics of magic. She wasn't very good at it, and she was struggling to adapt to saying words backwards to use spells, but she was getting better. She had no idea if she had magic or not, but if she did, she was fairly sure that that was not how her magical powers worked. Still, she was an older female influence and anything she could come up with was beneficial to her.

Both Bruce and Zatanna had promised to look at who her birth parents were but so far, even the almighty Batman with his Bat computer had failed. The most he could find was something on a Lily Evans but she had vanished years ago, right after she turned eleven. Danielle's maternal grandparents had apparently been killed in a terrorist attack, but that was all the information on that route.

Still, she was making a name for herself in the superhero community. Dyna-girl was getting more and more exposure but she was known as Superman's sidekick who worked for some other heroes once in a while. That S-word, sidekick, was going to haunt her for a while, she knew it.

XXXXX

**Hogwarts, Headmaster's office, November 2**

Headmaster Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, silently pondering what to do with this situation.

When the name of David Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, came out of the Goblet of Fire, he had been surprised but he guessed he shouldn't have been. Trouble always seemed to follow that boy and his parents, James and Lily, were always asking questions of why he had been in trouble in the first place.

First year the Philosopher's Stone and Voldemort, the year after that was the Chamber of Secrets, and this year was the Tri-Wizard Tournament. The tournament was supposed to promote interschool unity and fostering goodwill toward other countries. Now it seemed like a joke and Britain as a whole was paying for it.

When David's twin sister, Danielle, had her name come out of the goblet as well, that required a headache potion.

Lily and James were both currently in his office, as were Minerva, Severus, and Alastor. James was pacing back and forth, trying to get a handle on the situation. The others were either in shock or grumbling under their breaths. Dumbledore couldn't really blame them. It had taken hours the previous day to sooth any ruffled feathers with Maxime and Karkaroff.

"Let me see if I got this right," said James as he continued his pacing. "The goblet of fire, the same magical artifact that was protected by an age line that you drew yourself, Headmaster, spewed out the names of both my son, and the daughter I've never known."

"Correct."

"The same daughter that you said was a squib and would be better off in the Muggle world, which is why we gave her to Lily's sister."

Lily hiccupped but she didn't say anything.

"Oh, and let's not forget that we found out that Petunia Dursley had been arrested for avoiding taxes and then abandoning our daughter in America of all places."

Dumbledore sighed. "That does seem to be the problem, yes."

"That is putting it mildly, Albus," said Severus, sneering at the room at large. "Shall we also mention that the goblet of fire can only choose witches and wizards and not squibs?"

"Yes, Severus, it seems that I was mistaken all those years ago," said Dumbledore, feeling his age and then some.

"How is this even possible," said Minerva. "Danielle Potter isn't even registered as a citizen of Britain anymore. She couldn't have entered herself into the Tournament."

Dumbledore sighed as he brought out his wand. With everyone watching, he dimmed the lights so the only source of light came from the fireplace. "The Goblet of Fire creates a binding magical contract to the chosen champion."

He waved his wand and a smoky substance appeared in the air. The smoke formed three names, Cedric Diggory, Fleur Delecour, and Victor Krum.

"The Goblet selects the best representative from each of the three schools, the one with the best chance to show their school's preferences and skills. That is why it is important to write the school the champion is representing."

Another wave of his wand and the name 'Hogwarts' appeared under Cedric's name. The same thing happened for Fleur and Viktor's schools.

"However, whoever put the Potter children's names in the Goblet, was tampering with an incredibly powerful magical artifact. One that works in a very specific way."

The smoke vanished and was replaced by the names, David Potter and Danielle Potter.

"Our perpatrator seemed to have outsmarted themselves in their scheme. Using a confundus charm is the only way for the Goblet to forget that only three schools compete and only three champions may be chosen. I detected two confundus charms on the Goblet when I checked it. The first one was to make sure that David Potter would come out of the Goblet. The other charm was to accept the other piece of parchment."

Under the name of David Potter, floated the words 'Boy-Who-Lived.'

"The Goblet is under a powerful enchantment, however, and it cannot be fooled by someone putting in someone else's name. Nor does it allow a person putting in their name under a different school. When the parchment read that David as the Boy-Who-Lived, it was forced to accept it, but it could not be fooled. The Goblet knew that there was no David Potter that was a Boy-Who-Lived."

The words under David's name vanished, before reappearing under Danielle's name. It rearranged to show 'Girl-Who-Lived.'

"The Goblet was forced to accept David's name from the first Confundus charm. However, the closest thing to a Child-Who-Lived, would be Danielle. Thus, the Goblet changed the writing on the parchment, to show the one true, Child-Who-Lived."

James gulped. "So, Danielle really…"

"Survived Voldemort's killing curse and is the Chosen One. Yes, my dear boy, I believe so."

No one said anything. The full weight of Dumbledore's words seemed to hit a chord with everyone present.

Dumbledore continued. "Luckily, there is a spell that we could use. There is a precedence of a champion that had to go back to their home country for a family emergency and could not come back in time for a task, even with standard travel magic. This spell, when combined with the goblet of fire, tracks the location of the champion and brings them to caster. In theory, we could use it, no matter where Danielle is, to bring her to Hogwarts."

"Do you think that wise, Albus?" asked Minerva. "I know she must compete in the tournament to keep her magic and probably her life, but wouldn't she be disconcerted and frightened at being dragged to Hogwarts against her will?"

"What other choice do we have?" grumbled Alastor Moody. "Have to make her compete somehow. At least this would bring her here."

Dumbledore looked at the room in general and while he could tell that some didn't like it, they didn't have an alternate solution either. "I'll prepare the spell, she should be here by dinner time tomorrow."

XXXXX

"Put your back into it more!"

Danielle gritted her teeth and continued her sparring with Kara. They were surprisingly in the Bat cave, at Barbara's insistence, and with the red solar lamps, it was a pretty even match. She moved to jab high and tried for a feint to Kara's unprotected left side, only for the blonde Kryptonian to not fall for the feint and block her move.

Kara dropped suddenly and knocked Danielle's feet from under her, sending her crashing to the ground. Growling slightly, the red head rolled to avoid another blow and was on her feet in an instant, jabbing at Kara's side before she recovered. The blonde couldn't block in time and was knocked back, holding her now bruised arm. It looked slightly bad but a minute in the sunlight would heal it in no time.

"Come on! Is this all you got?"

Danielle ignored Barbara as she was jumping up and down, encouraging both on. Danielle had worked with her on a mission against Catwoman once but the other red head was closer to Kara for some reason.

After sparring for an hour, Barbara Gordon turned off the red solar lamps and let the two other girls rest for a moment. "Not bad. Of course, if Bruce was here, he would critique every move you made and tell you how stupid each one was."

Kara groaned as she felt every bruise. "A perfectionist, huh? Jor-El was the same."

"Is that why your father didn't like him that much?" asked Danielle as she downed a whole bottle of water Barbara brought her.

"Eh," said Kara, chugging her own water. "They didn't particularly like each other but they didn't hate each other. They helped each other with various projects the other could help them with but otherwise they were pretty cordial with each other." She laughed, "although, I do have a few funny stories about them that would have even Kal roll over laughing."

Danielle didn't say anything but nodded, smiling. She knew that Clark didn't have the best sense of humor, taking himself a little too seriously. Of course, he was nowhere near as bad as Bruce, who thought that smiling should be a capital offense.

She sighed, laying on the floor of the gym, eyes closed. "This is the best."

"What?" asked Barbara, laughing a little. "Covered in sweat and on the floor of a cold cave?"

"No," said Danielle, now thoughtful. "Hanging out with you two, having friends in general."

She didn't notice Kara nor Barbara's dark looks. Danielle didn't talk about her past a lot but when she did, it was never pleasant.

"Uh, Dani, why are you glowing?" asked Barbara, looking worried.

"Huh?" The red head looked at herself and noticed that her body was giving off a faint blue and red glow. "Okay, what's going on?" She stood up and tried to shake the glow off, but nothing happened.

Kara was getting nervous. "With the red solar lamps, our powers at a minimum. Dani, go outside into the sun, now."

Danielle nodded and ran toward the exit of the Bat cave. Unfortunately, she was forced to run a human pace and the glow was spreading to the rest of her body, getting brighter. Breaking out into open air, she watched as her bruises healed, thanks to her powers, but the glow persisted.

"This isn't good."

Turning around she saw Kara and Barbara were right behind her, looking worried. They got even more so when her body started to fade, like she was becoming transparent.

"Kara! Barbara!" Even her voice was starting to sound far away, like it was coming from a great distance.

"Teleportation," muttered Kara. "You're being teleported somewhere against your will."

Danielle looked at Barbara, her voice sounding more distant all the time. "Barb, check the tracking device Bruce slipped on me months ago. Find where I'm-" She was gone.

Both girls looked at each other, nodded, and ran back into the Bat cave. If Kara knew anything, it was that she didn't want to be the one to tell Clark that Dani had vanished into thin air while she couldn't do anything. The blonde growled. Dani was family, and she fought for family.

It was an hour later before the girls found anything. The tracking device, which Kara was going to have a long talk to Bruce about since he did it without her knowing about it, had died moments after it got where Danielle had been sent. Barbara used the Bat computer and found that the last place it sent any kind of signal was some place in Northern Scotland.

"I'm going," said Kara, determined. It would take a while before she was up for flying but she was going to go after her sister.

"You can't go for another couple of hours in the sun," said Barbara, looking worried. "According to the signal, I'm saying magic is involved in this."

Kara almost winced. Magic affected Kryptonians on Earth just as much as it did regular humans.

"We'll find her," said Barbara, reassuringly. She printed out the corridinants of Danielle's last known location and handed it Kara. "Just go there when you're ready and you'll find her."

Kara nodded and sighed. "Thanks for this Barb."

The red headed girl smirked. "Never a dull moment with you, is there?"

XXXXX

**Hogwarts Great Hall**

Danielle blinked as one moment she had been standing in front of the entrance to the Bat cave. Now she was standing in some large room she had never been in before. It was full of people, lit by thousands of candles floating in midair. Four long tables were stretched from end to end, hundreds of people sitting at them while a shorter table perpendicular to the four long tables were at the head of the room. The ceiling was impressive though, as it extremely tall, and seemed to show off the sky outside. Banners hung on the walls depecting a red and gold lion, a yellow and black badger, a blue and bronze eagle, and a green and silver serpent.

"Ah, Danielle Potter, good of you to come."

Danielle turned around at the shorter table and saw some weird old man wearing a bathrobe talking to her. He looked impossibly old, with a long silver beard and half-moon glasses.

She frowned and got into a fighting position, barely aware of everyone staring at her. "Who are you and why did you bring me here?" she asked dangerously. She had no reason to suspect him of being an enemy, but nothing to tell her he was a friend either.

The old man smiled grandfatherly. "My name is Albus Dumbledore, and you are at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We came up with an issue and you were summoned to be here to solve a problem we have."

Danielle frowned again, not relaxing her stance at all. She might not have her full powers but she had enough to get out of this freak show if she had to.

"Come on lass, get up there," a voice grumbled and tried to push her toward the head table.

That proved to be a mistake. Still in fight or flight mode, Danielle growled, grabbed whoever had pushed her, flipped him over her head and slammed him into the floor.

The entire hall was silent as she showed off her strength but she didn't care. She bent down at the heavily scarred man who had touched her. "Don't get close to me again, bastard." She looked at the old man who had spoken earlier, who looked surprised at the move she had used. "You said you summoned me here? Am I a prisoner or can I leave and bring someone with me I trust with this?"

The old man, Dumbledore, raised his hands in a peaceful gesture, like he didn't want to start a fight. "You are not a prisoner here but I ask you do hear my out. Is there anyone you can contact that you trust to be at the meeting?"

Danielle thought about two people she would like to get involved if this whole thing was about magic. "Yeah. You have a phone on you." She had taken her phone out of her pocket so it wouldn't get destroyed during her sparring session.

Dumbledore shook his head. "I'm afraid we don't have phones here."

"Seriously?" asked Danielle, looking at what she figured were the students at this school. "A few hundred teenagers behind me and none of them have a phone? Are you sure they're teenagers?"

A woman stood up from behind Dumbledore. She looked she was getting on in years but didn't look nearly as old as he did. She was also wearing a robe, an emerald one, and she seemed to exclude a sense of authority, like it would be unwise to cross her.

"Electronics don't work around magic, Miss Potter, so phones wouldn't be able to function on the grounds. We do have a fireplace over there."

"Why would I want a fireplace?" asked Danielle, confused at the seeming non-sequitor.

Danielle thought about that and figured that would be her new project, making electronics work in magical areas. Maybe Zatanna could help. "Why do you call me Potter? That's not my last name."

Dumbledore shook his head. "The magic that brought you here wouldn't have worked if you weren't Danielle Potter."

Before he could say anymore, there was a sound like a sonic boom outside the room. While none of the people in the room seemed to know what it was, Danielle was all too aware of it and smiled. "Dumbledore, or whatever your name is, you might want to open the doors over there if you want them to survive the onslaught."

Dumbledore could only look at her oddly before a huge smashing noise got their attention. If Danielle had to guess, Kara had just knocked the front doors down. A second later, another smash and the doors on the other end of the room exploded inwards, sending bits of broken wood everywhere, causing many of the students to cower under the tables for cover.

Kara was seen, breathing heavily, recovering from smashing the door down.

Danielle's smile grew wider. "Hey, Kara! Over here!"

"Dani!"

Not bothering to hide the fact she could fly, Kara zoomed forward and wrapped her in a tight hug. Danielle could only laugh as she hugged the blonde girl.

"What happened? One moment you were there and the next you were gone? What is this place? This is the last place your tracking device showed before it overloaded and broke. I had to get here fast before the others got here. Well, why aren't you answering my questions?"

Danielle laughed and hugged her again. "Kara, calm down. Apparently I was kidnapped by magic and the old man over there was just explaining everything when you broke the doors down. Really though, did you have to break the doors that much? You could have just knocked."

Kara shrugged, not apologetic at all that she had smashed the doors in her quest to get to Danielle quickly. "Not my fault they kidnapped you."

"We did not kidnap anyone," said Dumbledore, as he worked to restore calm to the hall. "Danielle was chosen to compete in a tournament and if she had failed to compete, she would lose her magic and possibly die."

Danielle cocked her head to the side and then slapped her forehead. "That's why I kept blowing up random things when I was younger! I thought it was a coincidence at first. And I never got much of a reaction from Zatanna so I pretty much ignored magic in general."

"Headmaster Dumbledore," said another man with a goatee and robes of some shaggy fur. "You cannot possibly be thinking of allowing her compete, are you? She obviously has never been trained in magic even!"

"Her name came out of the goblet of fire, Igor," said Dumbledore. "She has to compete under a binding magical contract."

"Whoa, whoa," said Danielle, shaking her hands. "I didn't sign any contract. Do I need a lawyer or something? And what's up with the magically binding thing? Am I being brainwashed into competing in this thing against my will?"

Before Dumbledore could answer, there was a call of a raven from nowhere.

"Oh great, she got here," said Kara, shaking her head.

The whole room watched in fear as a huge black raven made of black energy formed around the hall before it shrank to reveal what looked to be a teenage girl in a dark cloak, obscuring her face.

"Hey Raven!" shouted Danielle, having fun now. "Glad you could make it."

Raven rolled her eyes as she took off her hood, showing her dark blue, almost black hair and pale skin. "I heard you were in trouble with magic and figured I could help."

Both the blonde Kryptonian and the girl with Kryptonian powers could hear the whispers amongst the students.

"Wow, is that Raven of the Teen Titans?"

"Who's Raven? Looks like a dark magic user to me."

"Did you see that black raven thingy, now that was impressive."

"My feet are cold!"

"What's more impressive, the raven thingy or the girl breaking down the doors?"

"This is Danielle Potter? I thought she would know magic at least."

"So," said Danielle, trying to drown out the chatter. "Rachel, what do you know about binding magical contracts?"

"They only work on magicals," said Raven, shrugging. "Obviously you have some magic or else it wouldn't have worked. I would need to see the actual contract to see if there is a loophole to get you out though."

"And if I don't compete in this tournament thing?"

"If the contract is voided, the person it affects would drain that person of their magic, which almost always results in death," said Rachel. She turned to Dumbledore, who was looking shaken by how everything was going. "I take it you are the one in charge? Would you happen to have a copy of the contract in general?"

Dumbledore took a few calming breaths. "I do, it is in my office. I take it you would like to go over it?"

Rachel nodded. Danielle sighed. "Sorry to get you into this Raven. Hope you weren't doing anything too important at the time."

Raven shrugged. "Only being annoyed by Beast Boy and Cyborg. Starfire kept trying to get me to go the mall as well, so this is actually more interesting. I've never actually been to Hogwarts before."

"You've heard of this place before?" asked Kara, looking around the place with distaste.

"Only rumors," said Raven. Everyone seemed to want to hear how she thought of the school. "From what I gathered, magic users aren't that rare in the world but they work in the shadows, oblivating memories of magic from non-magicals just because they can. Hogwarts is supposed to be one of the most premier schools of magic on earth but the standards have fallen in the last century. Magical Britain as a whole is stuck in the Victorian era and refuses to adapt to the twenty-first century. Hogwarts itself trains witches and wizards on how to live in their magical world but does nothing to help them live in the real world without magic. I personally don't see the point of teaching children and teenagers on how to only live in half of the world but I personally don't care. They also have a very narrow minded view of what makes a magical. I have magic, but because it's different from theirs, they would just call me a dark magical creature and be done with it, not even trying to figure out how my branch of magic is different from theirs.

"Then again, I'm from the dimension of Azaroth, I'm not from earth, so they wouldn't classify me as human anyway."

"Are you quite done giving a detailed account of Magical Britain," said the older woman that Danielle didn't know her name. "We have more important things to attend to."

Behind her, three figures stepped forward. Danielle saw that the woman looked like an older version of her, just with emerald green eyes instead of her own hazel. The man with her had raven black hair, glasses, and her hazel eyes. The third figure was a boy that looked like a younger version of the man, complete with glasses that held the woman's emerald eyes.

"Danielle?" asked the woman, looking hopeful.

Danielle looked back and forth between the three of them, looking for the joke. Her eyes widened when she realized it wasn't one. "Oh, you got to be kidding? Really! All these years without contact, and now you decide to spring my supposed parents at me!" She looked at a surprised Dumbledore. "Tell me these people aren't going to say they're my parents."

Dumbledore looked shocked at her anger but nodded.

Danielle groaned. "Really! I mean, REALLY! What, I'm supposed to forgive them just like that when they let the Dursleys abandon me in Metropolis! I lived on the streets! I could have been killed by gang members every day for a week before I was found! No, these two are not my parents! I found parents and they actually cared about me enough to worry about me, not dump me at my abusive aunt and uncle's just so they could dump me in turn!"

"Danielle-" started the man that was supposed to be her father.

"You are no family to me!" Danielle screamed at him. Kara actually had to hold her back so she wouldn't fly at them and kill them with her bare hands. "You lost that the moment I walked into the Dursleys house for the first time!" She wheeled on Dumbledore. "Give Raven the damned contract so she can find a loophole that will get me out of this mess! I am not staying here with _them!_" she pointed at the Potters.

"Miss Potter-" said the older woman from before.

"No! My name is Danielle Kent. I was adopted by the Kents in America and that is my name now. I don't care if I was born a Potter. They never raised me to be one and I certainly don't care now!"

She couldn't take this anymore. Using super speed, she zoomed out of the hall and out the front doors and onto the grounds. Kara hesitated a moment before she flew after her, leaving Raven alone with a few hundred stunned people and staff members, thinking that they could have gone about that better.

Danielle ran. Not knowing the area, she crashed into more than a few trees through a forest right next to the castle she had been taken to. Running through the trees and through a few giant spiders, she finally came to a stop in front of a cliff over looking the ocean. Sitting down on a nearby rock, she wondered what the heck she was supposed to do now.

She was apparently stuck in some tournament she wanted nothing to do with. Would her Kryptonian powers block this binding magical contract? She had no idea and didn't want to test it out. The fact that she had magic didn't even seem important. She hadn't been using it for years, relying on her other powers, that it didn't seem worth the hassle of learning.

At least now she had a good idea about why Kryptonite never seemed to affect her that much, her own magic must have been blocking the radiation somewhat. It didn't completely stop it, but it helped and she had a higher tolerance against Kryptonite than Clark or Kara did.

She wrapped her arms around herself, thinking.

Her parents had come to her. That made her angry. They were her family! How could they just abandon her to the Dursleys when she was younger? Was she that much of a failure when she was born they hadn't wanted anything to do with her? And why did they want her now, when she had moved on.

She never really thought about her birth parents. When she was at the Dursleys, she had been told they had died in a car crash so she never bothered hoping they were alive. Then, she was abandoned in Metropolis and she met the Kents soon after. Jonathan and Martha Kent were the only real parents she had ever known.

Clark filled in the role of big brother while Kara did the same with a slightly older sister. Dick, Barbara, and Tim were a kind of cousin to her while Bruce had taken the position of a sort of crazy uncle. She had a family already, she didn't need _them!_

She heard a lot of crashing behind her and some pretty colorful language in what little Kryptonian she knew. Kara had been teaching her a little of the language but it was mostly swear words. She supposed it would be a good thing to know if she was injured or something in a fight, but she wouldn't want to have a conversation in the tongue.

"Dani! Oh for the love of Rao, come out already!"

Danielle sighed and fired a blast of heat vision at the sky, alerting Kara to her location. When the blonde showed up, she looked like she had lost a fight with several trees. Leaves stuck to her clothes, she had a few twigs in her hair, and she was covered in blood and guts.

"There you are," said Kara, shaking her head. "I fight through trees and giant spiders for you and you just take off. I swear, one of those spiders had to be the size of a pick-up truck when I killed it." She sat down on a rock near the red head, not bothering to get the gore off of her clothes. "Want to tell me what's wrong?"

Danielle sighed and looked at her. "What am I supposed to do? My parents came out to see me." She shook her head. "For years, I thought they were dead. The Dursleys had taken me in and they hated me, I figured that my parents had been killed in some accident or something so they couldn't take care of me. I was then abandoned in Metropolis before Clark could find me." She looked at Kara in the eyes. "Then, all of a sudden, I'm told that my parents are still alive, perfectly happy and healthy, and they never even bothered to look for me." She fell silent. "Why did they abandon me?" she asked softly.

Kara moved over and wrapped the overwhelmed red head into a hug. "I can't tell you what to do, Dani, but I think you need their side of the story. I mean, if you only know that Jor-El sent his son to earth without knowing that Krypton was doomed, what would you think of him?"

Danielle sighed and nodded, figuring she had a point. "And if they try to make me forgive them?"

"Don't," said Kara. "Let them know your displeasure at their abandoning you, but at least hear them out. Get all the sides of the story before making up your mind. Who knows, they might have had a good reason."

Danielle stared at her, disbelieving, but nodded again. She needed all the facts before she made a decision, at least Bruce had taught her that.

"Does Clark know?"

Kara knew what she was talking about. "Not yet. I'm going to wait until Raven goes through the contract to see if there is a loophole that can get you out. If there isn't, well, hopefully Kal won't destroy the castle." She knew how much the red head meant to her cousin. "And who knows, if you are stuck in this thing, at least you get to learn magic."

Danielle looked thoughtful but eventually dismissed it. "I went all this time without magic, I think I could survive without it. The only reason I'm even considering this tournament in the first place is that it might kill me if I don't compete. Besides, I would like to see the look on their faces when they realize I'm using my powers to compete."

Kara laughed and hugged her tighter. "Just so you know, I'll help in anyway I can. I'll even stay in the castle with you to help you, if I can. What do you say?"

"It would be nice to know at least one person here," Danielle mused. She stood up. "Thanks Kara."

"It's what sisters are for," said the blonde, smiling.

"Before we go up to the castle though, I think you need to clean up."

Kara noticed the blood and gore on her clothes for the first time and blushed. "Right, should probably deal with that." She dived into the water below for a few moments then came zooming out, spinning quickly to dry her clothes. Dizzy, she landed next to an amused Danielle. "Oh Rao, don't let me do that without more practice first."

"Not going to throw up, are you?" asked Danielle, still amused by the whole thing.

"No, but I'm dizzy and almost nauseous."

Danielle chuckled and helped her. "Come on, I think we should get back to the castle."

It didn't take long for them to fly back to the castle, Danielle guiding Kara back the whole way so she didn't accidently crash into a tree or something. When they landed on the grounds, Danielle whistled.

"You know, I wasn't paying attention at the time but this castle is huge."

Kara nodded. "Yeah. I was kind of trying to save you at the time when I smashed the front door so I wasn't paying too much attention to it at the time. It does look beautiful at night."

The fact that Northern Scotland was about six or seven hours ahead of Gotham when Danielle was taken meant that it was nighttime when she arrived. The red head sighed and made her way inside, Kara following behind her.

**Hogwarts, Headmaster's office**

"Okay," said Danielle. She and Kara were sitting on a large couch that had been conjured for them for this meeting. Along with them and Dumbledore were the heads of the four houses, the two other headmasters of their schools, the same scarred creepy man that Danielle had pounded into the floor earlier, and the elder Potters. "Some nutcase calling himself Voldemort tried to kill my brother and I when we were a year old, he supposedly died but has come back a few times in some form or other over the last few years, and I was thrown to the Dursleys because you thought I was a squid."

"Squib," Dumbledore corrected her. He was not happy that she wasn't alone for this meeting but she had refused to go without her adopted sister.

Danielle rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Now, years later, I'm involved in this deadly magical tournament that has killed people in the past because a flaming cup spewed out my name and bound me to a binding magical contract, despite the fact that this is my first time in this school in my life."

"That is essentially correct," said Dumbledore.

"And you gave Raven the contract so she could hopefully find some sort of loophole?" asked Kara. "It's pretty obvious that Dani doesn't want to be here and this whole thing took us by surprise."

"Yes, I gave her a copy of the contract," said Dumbledore, still slightly scared of the other woman that had come out of black shadows. "I doubt that she will find a loophole, but it is possible that she could find something that I overlooked."

"Okay," said Danielle, pinching the bridge of her nose. "What efforts have been taken to find who put my name in this cup anyway?"

Dumbledore glanced over at the greasy haired man for a moment before turned to face her again. "Since the goblet of fire didn't leave any trace of who did it, the best we can do is to let things unfold. Hopefully we can catch whoever did this when they make their next move."

That seemed unsatisfactory to Danielle but she let it go…for now. Kara looked like she was going to argue but Danielle stopped her, figuring she might as well let this play out.

"Fine. Now, about this tournament. If I do have to compete, which is a strong possibility, would I have to stay here for the school year or can I leave and just be back for the three tasks?"

"It's tradition for the champions to stay at the school chosen to host the tournament," said Dumbledore. "In extreme cases, you may leave the school and it's grounds for extended periods of time but you would have to live at the school."

Danielle sighed and nodded, feeling more resentful of these people by the minute. "Okay, I can do that. I trust that you have a spare room for me. Since I am not your student, I am not going to stay with them. I also request a lenient schedule for me to learn at my own pace. I barely know the first things about magic except that it's a kind of energy that some people can manipulate and others can't."

Dumbledore frowned slightly. "I would prefer you to be sorted and stay with the students your own age, but we do have married quarters that have gone unused for years. We could open on up for you and any guests you bring."

"If I may speak, headmaster," said the greasy haired man. "Is it wise to allow a Potter to have such special favoritism? Shouldn't we treat her like an ordinary student?"

"That would be fine, sir," said Danielle before Dumbledore could. "But I am not a student here. I was taken against my will to a strange place with strange people telling me that I have magic and I must compete in a deadly tournament or else I might die. I think that a private room is the least this school could give me while I'm here."

Kara grinned at her reasoning while the greasy haired man scowled, but he looked like he did that on a regular basis.

"So," said the giant of a woman that was the headmistress of the French school in the tournament. "I take it you do not care about winning this tournament."

Danielle shrugged. "I couldn't care less if I win or not. What does the winner get anyway?"

"Respect for the school, one thousand galleons, and a trophy."

The red head arched an eyebrow. "That's it? For a deadly tournament that has killed not only champions but judges, people in the stands, and innocent civilians minding their own business? How much is a thousand galleons in real money anyway?"

Dumbledore frowned at her lack of respect toward everything magical but answered. "One galleon is five pounds in Britain."

Danielle did the math in her head. "So a thousand of these galleons would five thousand pounds, which is the equivalent of just over seven thousand, five hundred dollars in America." She paused. "Nope, not worth it. Not for a tournament that would put lives in danger. A trophy fades over time, and I would like to ask if anyone here even remembers the name of the last tournament winner."

That made everyone in the room pause. Nobody knew what the name of the last winner of the tournament was, or even what school he or she was from.

"If there is no other choice, I'll compete," said Danielle. "Would I have to know now of what the first task is or should we wait for Raven to get back?"

The other foreign headmaster smiled nastily at her. "The rules state that the first task is a secret. We could not tell you what it is even if you do compete."

Danielle frowned but nodded, not wanting to get into a fight with the man. Kara however, growled. "Who comes up with a deadly tournament and not even lets the ones competing what they're up against? Are you trying to get the champions killed?"

"I assure you, that we are taking precautions to minimize possible damage this year," said Dumbledore. "We have looked at all three tasks and removed anything that could cause a fatality."

It didn't fully calm Kara down but she didn't voice her opposition to it again, she just fumed silently.

"If that is all," said Danielle. "Could someone please guide Kara and I to our rooms? I think that this is enough for one night."

Many of the people in the room nodded in agreement and Dumbledore said, "Dobby?"

Danielle and Kara jumped when they saw a diminuative creature appear out of nowhere. He, they could tell it was a he, looked to be about two feet tall with enormous green eyes, pointed bat-like ears, and a long pointed nose. He seemed to be wearing an odd assortment of clothes that mismatched beautifully.

"Headmaster Dumbledore called for Dobby," said the creature.

"Yes, Dobby, take these two young ladies to one of the married quarters. And please assign them a personal house elf for as long as they are staying here."

Dobby nodded, his ears flapping. "Right away, headmaster Dumbledore." Holding out his hand, Danielle looked at Kara dubiously before taking his hand and following him as they walked out of the office.

"Interesting daughter you got there, Potter," said Snape as soon as the two girls were out of hearing range. Little did he know, but the two girls could still hear him with their enhanced hearing.

James frowned and glared at Snape. "At least I have a daughter, Snivilus. And besides, she just wasn't brought up a Potter. Once we spend more time together, that'll change."

While a few people reluctantly agreed, Fillius and Pomona, looked at each other and shook their heads. Neither had blind loyalty to Dumbledore nor his overly optimistic view on this situation. They both had seen the way that it had only been Kara that had stopped Danielle from outright attacking the Potters and to be honest, they didn't know if they would have lifted a finger to help them.

Fillius Flitwick was smart enough to know that any kind of trust between parent and child had been destroyed by the Potters and it wouldn't even start to begin to heal for years to come, and only if Danielle wanted it.

Pomona Sprout was a Hufflepuff, and she knew all about loyalty. Any kind of family loyalty Danielle might have had with the Potters had died and was good and buried. If possible, she actually wanted to meet the girl's adopted family and thank them for raising one of their own.

"Minerva," said Dumbledore. "Could I impose upon you to take young Danielle shopping at Diagon Alley tomorrow morning for her school supplies. At the least, we could get her a wand."

Professor McGongall nodded. She had no classes the next morning so she could manage that.

Danielle and Kara meanwhile followed the creature known as Dobby through the various hallways of the castle. Both girls were fascinated by the moving paintings and the moving staircases, but they did have to question the safety of that last one.

"Magic," said Kara in awe. "You know, magic was banned on the Kryptonian council. Since it messes with technology, they thought that magic wasn't worth it and focused on the sciences."

Danielle had to admit, there was some logic to that statement. Of course, there was much more logic in allowing any Kryptonian magic users to learn their craft and assist others who focused on science. Using the best of both elements to advance their society.

On the fifth floor of the castle, they were being led through a hallway that seemed dusty from disuse, like the students and staff didn't come this way anymore.

"This is your room," said Dobby, pointing at a painting. It showed an image of a lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake, all surrounding a large letter H. "Just tell the painting any password you want and it will allow you to enter."

Danielle thought for a moment before she shrugged. "Daily Planet."

The four animals seemed to nod to her and the wall behind the painting opened to reveal the rooms beyond. Once inside, both girls figured it could have been much worse. The main room was large with an attached kitchenette for making small meals. Several doors on the opposite end of the room probably led to the bedrooms and a bathroom. The room itself was done in a tasteful combination of red, yellow, blue and green, which seemed to be the school colors.

Kara flopped onto the nearest couch, sighing heavily. "Well, this will do for now."

Danielle nodded and found that Dobby was still there. "Headmaster Dumbledore would like to tells you that you will have a personal elf tomorrow." Without saying another word, he popped out.

"Strange creature," Danielle mused, as she sat down with a sigh. "Well, this isn't how I figured I would spend my school year. Kara, do you think you could tell the others what's going on and explain at least some of the situation to Smallville High. Tell them I won't be able to make it to class this year."

Kara nodded. "Lucky. I still have to go to school in Smallville, tell Clark, Ma and Pa what's going on, and try to talk Bruce and Clark into not blowing up the castle."

Danielle chuckled and nodded. "Yes, I can imagine that they will not be happy. Tell Ma and Pa that I'll try to visit them as much as I can. Just because I'm stuck here for the school year, doesn't mean I can't try to sneak out."

The blonde smirked, then yawned. "I'm beat. You have one of the bedrooms and I'll have the other?"

Not having any nightclothes, they would have to make due with what they had before Kara could pick up some stuff from the farm house. Luckily, Danielle's sparring clothes had dried out somewhat and she could sleep in them, but she would need clean clothes and a shower the next morning.

XXXXX

Danielle didn't know to laugh or cry at what she was seeing.

She was walking down some place called Diagon Alley with the same stern lady from last night and they were shopping in London for magical supplies. What was so bad, though was that everyone was wearing a bathrobe, even the little children running around with their parents.

"Seriously. Why do you wear bathrobes?" Danielle asked the woman who said she was to call her Professor McGonagall. "Are you that afraid of jeans or something?"

Professor McGonagall didn't look amused. "It is simply what the wizarding world wears, Miss Potter."

"Whatever," she shook her head. In retrospect, most of her friends wore tights and spandex half of the time so wearing robes didn't sound _too_ strange. But in her opinion, only Raven could probably pull it off and still make it halfway decent. "So what classes are you trying to get me into again?"

"Transfiguration, for one. The art of turning something into something else."

"Like turning a flower into a sword or something?" Hmm, that could be useful…

"If you wish," sniffed Professor McGonagall, her opinion on that idea making itself known. "There are charms."

"Yay, I get to levitate stuff!" Danielle proclaimed sarcastically.

"Potions."

"Isn't that a bit too clichéd? The whole potion making witch image?"

Professor McGonagall was now ignoring her. "Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Hmm. Blowing up stuff. I could grow to like that." In fact, she could come to like that very much.

Danielle could now almost feel the older woman ignoring her comments now. That was impressive.

"Herbology."

"Nah. I kill every plant I touch. Now I know another red head in Gotham that really likes plants-"

"And those are just the core classes," said McGonagall, talking over her. She didn't feel obligated to mention History of Magic. Even she knew that class was worthless. "You may take any of the several electives we also offer."

Danielle just nodded, looking around the Alley again. _'This place is like a rennisance fair. How do they get anything done?_' She was now really wishing she could have taken Kara with her on this little journey but she had left early that morning to get some things from Smallville for her. Raven still wasn't back yet and McGonagall had just transfigured her clothes the previous day into something more comfortable. She had been forced to ask the professor nicely to just give her jeans and a t-shirt instead of robes, though.

The various shops on the long cobbled street in London had things that might have been sold in the normal world several hundred years ago: cauldrons, parchment, quills, steamer trunks, robes, and others. She stared at a store selling flying brooms. Wasn't that just too clichéd?

Shaking her head, she just let the Professor buy things she thought she needed for the year. Danielle allowed herself to window shop, mentally wondering why someone bought a two ended newt from a magical creature shop. What was the point of an animal if it didn't have a head? The ingredients in the apothecary both looked and smelled disgusting when they got her potion supplies. Macbeth witches, eat your heart out.

She put her foot down on buying robes, though. She wasn't a student of Hogwarts and had no reason to wear robes, especially since the other foreign dignitaries could wear whatever the Rao they wanted.

The last place they went was some store called Ollivander's Wand shop. The shop was small, dusty, and the inside was covered with shelves all the way to the ceiling. Looking at the place dubiously, she watched McGonagall ring a bell at the counter, making a door open just out of sight.

The man that approached the counter must have been Mr. Ollivander himself. He looked old, possibly in his sixties or seventies. Whisps of white hair covered his head and his eyes had a strange look, appearing far too large for his face and gray pupils.

"Ah, Minerva. Wonderful to see you again," said Mr. Ollivander. He then looked at Danielle, who was eyeing him curiously. "And who is this."

"Danielle Kent," she said, before McGonagall could say anything. "But she says it used to be Danielle Potter."

"Ah," Ollivander nodded but didn't say anything. She had to admire the man about that at least, not wanting to create any friction between them about a possibly sore subject. "Well, since you are here, I suppose we must find you a wand. Here, try this. Oak and unicorn hair wand, nine and a quarter inches, quite whippy."

No sooner had Danielle took the wand when it shuddered in her hand and exploded in a shower of splinters.

"Ah," said Danielle as the two adults recovered. "I don't think so."

"No," said Ollivander, shaking the dust off of his suit. "I believe not. Hmm." He pondered something in his head for a moment before he left through the door from before that probably led into a workshop. After a moment, he came back carrying a staff. "Try this, just to satisfy my curiosity."

"Really Garrick?" asked McGonagall. "A staff. No witch or wizard has needed a staff for several hundred years."

"Just a hunch, Minerva. Humor me for a moment, will you?"

Danielle was starting to like this old man. Taking the staff, she didn't feel anything at all. At least with the wand, she had felt energy leaving her and into the strip of wood, making it explode. As for this, though, nothing happened. She even tried pushing the same kind of energy as before into it and still didn't get a reaction.

"Is something supposed to happen?"

Mr. Ollivander frowned and took the staff back. "Tell me, Miss. What are your experiences with magic? Have you ever used it consciously before?"

Danielle thought about it and shook her head. "No. I've made things explode when I was angry and just brushed it off at the time though." She wasn't going to tell him that she had once been angry at Brainiac when he was getting away and somehow something on his ship exploded, allowing Clark to catch him. Or another time when Metallo had thrown a piece of Kryptonite at her and, in panic, made the rock turn to ash before it could get too close to her.

"Hmm," said Ollivander again. "Could you try to summon a ball of light, then? Just focus on whatever energy you can and create it in your palm."

Danielle nodded slowly, seeing what he was getting at. McGonagall apparently didn't as she looked ready to yell at him for wasting her time. Rolling her eyes at the woman, she concentrated on this magic thing everyone kept telling her she had and focused on it appearing in her hand.

After training to use her powers, this wasn't that difficult and a small, almost miniscule ball of light appeared in her open palm.

"How did she do that?" asked McGonagall in a Scottish brogue as the ball of light vanished, leaving the younger girl winded slightly, "That was supposed to be impossible!"

"If I could interrupt," Ollivander said, cutting the woman off. Oh yeah, she was starting to like this old man. He personally closed his eyes and created a bigger ball of light than Danielle had before letting it vanish again. "That is all I can do, unfortunately, but I would say that our young friend here is either simply too powerful for a wand, or something is blocking most of her magic.

"I would think the latter as she couldn't power the staff at all when all witches or wizards could power it slightly. Miss, do you happen to have any other abilities?"

Danielle weighed the pros and cons of telling him before slowly nodding. "Yeah. I have several other powers. I take it that that is a problem?"

"Indeed. It seems that your magic won't come without pulling on your various other powers in the process. That was why the wand overloaded and exploded as it couldn't recognize your other powers. The staff didn't have the same reaction as the wand as it could only accept pure magic, nothing else along with it, so it rejected your magic entirely. I must say, this is fascinating on a professional level."

"Garrick," said McGonagall tiredly. "Is it possible to suit her a wand at all?"

Ollivander blinked. "Minerva. We are talking about a person who supposedly has numerous abilities that has nothing to do with magic, am I correct?" Danielle nodded. "If she had one or even several magical gifts, it wouldn't matter as I could work around that. As it is, no wand or any focus item that I know of will ever work for her. Or at least, none that I make or am capable of producing. If anything, I would recommend working on wandless magic, my dear, as it is the only kind you are most likely capable of producing."

Danielle shrugged, not really caring. So this was one more power to work on. Big deal. She had mastered flight, super speed, enhanced strength, heat vision, X-ray vision, and freeze breath. Learning magic couldn't be that hard, with or without a wand.

McGonagall wasn't happy but nodded, leaving the shop. Danielle shook her head.

"Is not being able to use a wand that bad?"

"No, my dear," said Ollivander. "The Ministry of Magic just prefers to have everyone use wands as a form of regulation. That, and it is believed that wandless magic is a myth or extremely hard and ultimately useless overall that no one ever tries to learn it."

Danielle frowned. "That sounds stupid. Who wants to rely on a bit of very breakable wood to use their powers? I know magic users that don't use a focus item at all and nothing stops them."

She was thinking of Zatanna and Raven. Not exactly the same as they have completely different branches of magic than she did, apparently, but neither used a focus item to use their powers. That's what made the Titan's enemy Mumbo Jumbo so easy to defeat. Without his wand, he was powerless. The same with a lot of villains she knew like Control Freak and his remote or Toy Man and his toys.

"I do apologize for not being able to help you, Miss Kent," Ollivander said, sounding truly apologetic.

"Oh, nothing to be sorry about," Danielle said, smiling. "Better we know now than use someone else's wand by accident and blowing it up. Besides, you answered a few questions I had about magic in general that I haven't asked anyone yet without knowing it."

Mr. Ollivander nodded, smiling as well. "Well, my dear, I'm afraid that Professor McGonagall is waiting for you to take you back. I do believe that we will see each other soon."

"Oh, why is that?"

"I was asked to do a little ceremony with the various Tri-Wizard champions in a few days to check on their wands. Make sure they hadn't used dark magic to gain an unfair advantage or something. That kind of thing."

Danielle nodded, shaking the old man's hand. "I have to say, Mr. Ollivander, you are the first really nice wizard in Britain I have met so far."

Mr. Ollivander laughed. "Good to know. Now off with you before McGonagall kills me."

Danielle nodded again and left the store, seeing the old Professor waiting for her impatiently. _'Man, who drove a batmobile up her ass?'_ she thought as the other woman did some strange thing that felt like she was sucked through a straw.

**I have more but if you want more, too bad, for now at least. I might come back to this later…maybe.**


	2. Brother My Brother

**I couldn't get this song out of my head! The only way to make it stop was to write it down. Here, read and see if it gets into your head too. By the way, this ****_is _****the song that was played in the first Pokemon movie but this has nothing to do with that movie.**

Daniel Riddle glared at Harry Potter with a look of pure loathing. How dare that smug little ba***** dare to steal one of his father's prophecy spheres!

Harry looked at his brother with a sad glance. How had it come to this? One moment he was fighting for his life in that graveyard against Voldemort, the next Daniel, Dumbledore and Sirius came to save him. They had, but Daniel had been left behind.

Left behind for Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

He had wanted to go out and save him multiple times but every time it had come out a dead end. It was worse when he wasn't allowed to go out and save him. The Dursleys and then Dumbledore had him caged like a good boy at Number four and Hogwarts.

Now, he was facing his brother again for the first time in a year, and his brother didn't know they were related anymore. Daniel had apparently been oblivated of his entire life and rewritten to think that Voldemort and Bellatrix were his parents. Harry and several of his friends had gone with him in an attempt to save Sirius at the Department of Mysteries but the prophecy sphere Voldemort was after smashed and no one heard what it said.

He was standing in the Ministry atrium, Voldemort and Daniel standing there with looks of hatred on their faces when they looked at him.

"Daniel," Voldemort hissed. "Deal with Potter. I have a feeling that Dumbledore is not far behind."

Daniel gave a cruel smirk and stepped closer to Harry. "It will be my…pleasure. Father." He pulled out his wand.

"Daniel," Harry muttered just loud enough for Daniel to hear. "What happened to you? We're brothers."

Daniel snorted. "I was raised by my parents, Potter. Your tricks won't work on me. Diffindo!"

Harry dodged the beam of light and shot out a stunner that was deflected easily.

"Looks like you're not even trying!" Daniel retaliated by firing bone breakers, cutting curses, and even a few blasting hexes. Harry wasn't fighting with the intensity he had against the Death Eaters before, this was his brother.

"Daniel!"

They both looked at each other, then both looked over at the newcomer, Daphne. Daniel's girlfriend before he vanished.

Daniel looked coldly at her, "and who are you?" he had to admit, she did look sort of familiar…

Daphne, who had adopted her full ice queen mask almost full time after her boyfriend had vanished, looked at him sadly. "Daphne Greengrass, Daniel. Please, remember who you are. All the good times we had."

Daniel started looking at her a little uneasily, like he was remembering something but it was being blocked by something else. "Blood traitor," he spat. "I'll deal with you right after Potter."

Harry winced at the thought of fighting him but he had to. Dumbledore had arrived and was dueling Voldemort but he had to focus on the threat in front of him first. "Daphne, stay back. I have to deal with him."

Daphne looked unsure but nodded anyway. The blonde Slytherin felt that this was something Harry had to do.

**(Begin Brother My Brother)**

**Brother my brother**

**Tell me what are fighting for**

Daniel conjured a flock of birds that he turned into falcons before sending them at Harry, who dodged and ducked before setting them on fire.

**We've got to end this war**

**We should love one another**

Harry shot out overpowered stunners that Daniel conjured a block of marble to take the hit before banishing the pieces at Harry. Harry turned them around before turning them into spikes that Daniel quickly jumped out of the way of.

**Oh, can't we just pretend**

**This war never began**

Daniel made fire in the shape of a giant griffin that he sent at Harry, only for him to put it out by summoning the water from the fountain.

**We can try**

**Brother my brother**

Harry fired spells like crazy but Daniel brought out his light sword spell and deflected them into the walls, floor, or back at Harry.

**We face each other from different sides**

**The anger burns can't remember why**

Harry stopped firing spells and brought out his own light sword spell, the one he got from Daniel who made the spell himself. Daniel glared at the boy who had stolen his own spell and rushed in, his own red blade met Harry's green in a shower of sparks.

**It's kind of crazy to cause so much pain**

**Our foolish pride makes us hate this way**

Daniel swiped at him with furious moves and overpowering stunts but Harry was faster and dodged them all. Daniel used wandless magic to send a chunk of the fountain that broke in Dumbledore and Voldemort's duel at him but Harry just cut it in half and kept going.

**We watch our world fall apart**

**Tell me what good is winning**

**When you lose your heart**

While Dumbledore was dueling Voldemort and Harry was against Daniel, Daphne had been attacked by Bellatrix who had been pinned down until now. Dodging the attack at the last moment, Daphne and the insane Death Eater started their own duel.

**Brother my brother**

**Tell me what are fighting for**

Daniel threw his sword at Harry, who blocked it at the last moment. Shocked that his opponent would throw away his weapon, Harry almost got hit by a wandless bone breaker that he deflected with his own sword.

**Isn't life worth so much more**

**We should love one another**

Summoning his wand back into his hand, Daniel shot out a modified stunner that moved much faster than normal. Harry blocked it with his sword before canceling the sword effect on his wand.

**Oh, can't we just pretend**

**This war never began**

A stray spell from Daphne forced Daniel to put up a shield, making the beam of light bounce off and hit Bellatrix from behind.

**Tell me why**

**Brother my brother**

Daniel growled before cursing Daphne, who flew through the air and landed on the far end of the atrium. She wasn't dead but she would be forced to spend a few days in the hospital wing. Harry retaliated by firing a blasting hex.

**Yes**

**We can try**

**Brother my brother**

**Yes**

A blasting hex from Daniel's own wand hit the one coming at him, forcing them both to blow up in the center.

**Let's take a moment and look deep inside**

**And say we'll learn to give love a try**

Both Harry and Daniel were breathing heavily but neither would back down. Daniel screamed in rage and fired a borderline dark curse at Harry, who dodged it by moving slightly before sending ropes from his wand at him.

**When matters differ as we seem to be**

**There's so much more to me than what you see**

The ropes burned in midair and fell to ashes on the floor. An ice spear was shot at Harry only for it to zoom upward and stick itself into the ceiling of the atrium.

**You don't have to be this way**

**Think about the consequences**

**Turn around and walk away**

Harry and Daniel looked at each other, standing about twenty feet from each other. (Camera pans around them in a giant circle, focusing on both of their faces).

**Brother my brother**

**Tell me what are fighting for**

Both combatants send out a bolt of pure magic from their wands at the same time, only to make a giant explosion in the center of the makeshift arena.

**Isn't life worth so much more**

**We should love one another**

When the smoke dies down, Harry is forced to banish a huge wolf coming right at him, making it crash into a wall. The wolf turns back to human form and Daniel sends more spells at Harry.

**Oh, can't we just pretend**

**This war never began**

Harry transfigures a piece of rubble from the fountain into a lion and sends it at Daniel, only for him to shoot a blasting curse at it, forcing it to turn back to normal.

**Tell me why**

**Brother my brother**

Daniel aims his wand and fires his own rapid fire arrow spell, forcing Harry to put up a powerful shield to block the attack.

**Brother my brother**

**Tell me what are fighting for**

Just when the arrows stop firing, a stray spell from Voldemort hits the ground near Harry, causing it to detonate, blowing him and Daniel into a nearby wall.

**Isn't life worth so much more**

**We should love one another**

Both out of magic, they just stare at each other, panting. Putting away their wands, they both run at each other and start raining blows on each other Muggle style.

**Oh, can't we just pretend**

**This war never began**

The two traded blows until Harry got in a lucky shot and sent Daniel to the ground. Rolling to the side and jumping up to his feet, Daniel aimed most of his blows for Harry's head.

**Tell me why**

**Brother my brother**

Sweeping Harry's legs, Daniel put his foot on Harry's chest, keeping him on the floor.

**Ooh, cliffhanger! Too bad, this was a one-shot and I have no plan on continuing it. Tell me what you think.**


	3. Night Fury

**I have no idea what I was thinking of when I wrote this. I think I was bored and started scribbling some random plot line but I'm not sure. It was stuck in some random file of mine and I figured I would post it. I have no idea what I was planning at the time I wrote it, but it could be fun to continue one day.**

**Just Harry Potter**

Nightfury jumped from rooftop to rooftop, watching for any danger. After doing this for a few years, she had gotten pretty good at it. At first, she hadn't really approved of the name the police and newspapers had given her, but she had accepted it.

Only her grandmother knew who she really was but it wasn't likely she would tell. After all, they really only had each other now, outside of a few friends.

She stopped jumping when she saw the scene below her. Some criminals had clearly been in a hurry to escape the scene of a crime and had crashed into an ambulance; which was on fire. People were running around in a panic, which didn't make it easy for the fire department.

Sighing, Nightfury jumped down onto the street below, not wincing at all after jumping down fifty feet. Everyone backed away from her in awe as she went to work. Using nothing more than her hand, she slit the ambulance door open and dragged out the still alive driver and passenger; luckily there hadn't been a patient in the back.

She moved on to the criminal's car and did the same. The only difference was that one of the thugs still had a gun and panicked, firing at her. Everyone gasped but she just plucked the bullet out of the air and pinched a nerve on the guy's neck. The thug went down like a ton of bricks.

Dusting off her gloved hands, she waved at the police who had just arrived and jumped a good sixty feet in the air and back onto the rooftop she was on before. She then turned and vanished into thin air.

* * *

A second later, a loud pop sounded and Dorea Potter came out to greet her grand-daughter. She was as strict as always but Nightfury could tell she was relieved to see her. "You had to stop them yourself, huh?"

Nightfury shrugged, "I was there, I could save the people trapped and the bystanders weren't helping."

Dorea sighed, "you should see the news."

Following her grandmother, who had been more of a parent than her own had been, into the living room they saw the news on television.

A reporter was talking in front of a crime scene, "Yes Bob, Nightfury was here. Eyewitness accounts stated that she dropped out of nowhere, cut the people free and left without a trace. No one is sure how she did it but she somehow caught a bullet that had been aimed at her. The chief of police of London has stated that Nightfury should have left this to professionals and would like to see her arrested. More news will be brought to you, when we hear more."

Dorea looked at her fourteen year old grand-daughter, "do I need to tell you to stay out of their way again, Danielle?"

Nightfury, now Danielle, shrugged uncaringly, "they can't catch me, and I'm helping people they can't, they should be thanking me."

Dorea sighed, "Danielle, I know you're special, but please stay out of trouble."

Nightfury just smiled.

* * *

The next day was normal. Dorea did have a few chores and talked to/visited her friends while Danielle was in the garage. The house they lived in was a normal two story house on the outskirts of London. Danielle was busy working on her latest project.

She had gotten a lot of inspiration from the movie 'Star Wars' when she had made her outfit. Black pants and shirt, like Luke Skywalker had worn when he had faced his father in episode six. She had even used her magic like Jedi used the Force, it seemed to fit.

Right now, she was working on a speeder bike. She loved the idea of Luke and Leia zipping between the trees and shooting stormtroopers on the forest moon of Endor and figured she could do the same with magic. She had studied what George Lucas had called "repulsar-lift" technology but found it wouldn't work on Earth.

She had remembered what her supposed godfather had said about his flying motorcycle once and she used that as a template. Dorea hadn't really approved but Danielle really wanted to try it, so she had relented.

She wondered for a moment what her parents and their friends would say if they saw her now. Nothing good she bet. She was covered in grease, her long red hair tied in a ponytail, and she was tired from enchanting the runes into the bike, but she was happy. The bike was about ten feet long, from the tip of the nose to the end of the exhaust ports. The seat was about in the middle and if she could manage it, have a laser blaster under the carriage. Some modifications from the original design included an invisibility feature. She was sure that someone would notice a giant flying vehicle otherwise.

* * *

A few days later on Halloween, Danielle was patrolling London again. She was excastic though as she got to take her bike. She was hovering about a foot off the ground and had used the invisibility feature to avoid traffic. '_Take that Sirius!'_

Everything seemed normal, until a sudden explosion from the nearby art museum got her attention. Wondering who would be stupid enough to rob that place in broad daylight, she turned her bike and zoomed toward the museum.

Getting there a moment later, she saw that the front door was totaled. Burly guys in ski masks with guns were guarding the entrance, the doors seemed to have been blown off their hinges. She shook her head at the unoriginality at the look, ski masks and guns? Way too cliché.

Hopping off the bike on the side of the building, she jumped up to the roof of the building and looked down into the glass dome to the scene inside. Seeing about two dozen thugs stealing paintings, she also noticed a few were holding some people hostage.

Lightly growling at the cowardly behavior, she ran through the door on the roof into the building. Quickly knocking out any thugs she saw, she made her way into the main lobby where the hostages were. Storing the thugs she knocked out in a nearby closet, she snuck into the lobby undetected.

She saw why as what looked to be the leader was talking on a cell phone.

"Look just give us the plane we want and we won't kill any hostages!"

Frowning, Nightfury made a head count. There were about twenty hostages and five thugs in the room, including the leader. She supposed that the rest of the thugs that weren't sleeping in a closet were elsewhere. If she could take out the leader…

"No! We want access to the airport and a plane on the runway in ten minutes!" the leader guy fired off a warning shot at the nearest wall to prove he was serious. "If our demands are not met, we kill one hostage every half hour! You have ten minutes!"

Before Nightfury could move, or think that the leader had seen too many movies, a lackey from another room came in. "Sir! About ten men have vanished sir!"

Cursing under her breath, Nightfury tried working out a plan. She couldn't just hide behind the information booth for too much longer.

The leader growled, "is there a little hero in here?" he asked, more to himself. He lifted his gun, "alright! If someone is here, show yourself! If not, I may have to have a little fun here," his eyes kept going to a few teenage girls amongst the hostages.

Absolutely disgusted and thinking that he couldn't be any more clichéd, Nightfury stood up and walked to the leader in plain sight, aware that multiple guns were pointed at her.

The man grinned, "well, well, Nightfury, we meet at last. I was expecting someone…older." A few grunts sniggered stupidly, "now then," he raised his gun, "shall we end this?"

Thinking that he sounded like a corny villain from a Saturday morning cartoon, Nightfury smiled. Raising her hands over her head like she was surrendering, she concentrated and felt her magic in her fingertips. Without warning, bolts of lightning raced down her hands and arched to all of the thugs. Every villain was fried in bolts of electricity just like how the Emperor used it against Luke.

Panting slightly at the drain of her magic, she grinned at the knocked out and slightly smoking criminals. Gesturing for the hostages to follow her, she quickly knocked out the guards by the front door and led everyone out safely.

Seeing that the police were cheering at the return of the hostages, she calmly walked back to her bike, knowing that the cops would deal with the criminals inside. She knew that the chief wouldn't like her for what she did, stealing his job from him, but she found it necessary.

All in all, it was a very interesting Halloween.

* * *

Dorea had heard everything the next day of course and had approved of the whole plan. As someone who had been born a Black, she was all for plans that used subterfuge or trickery. She was worried that Danielle would simply electrocute anyone she saw but figured that that was unlikely. They laughed over breakfast over how clichéd the leader had been and the guy's face when he had been zapped.

Their breakfast was interrupted by a large brown owl flying through the window. Danielle had never seen that owl before but knew where it had come from, the crest of the letter very clearly came from Hogwarts.

As a rule, they never really talked about the magical school or even the magical world in general. Her parents had disowned her, after all, in favor of her stupid brother David. She hadn't seen them in years but knew that if Hogwarts was writing to her, it would be bad, very bad.

Dorea read the letter quickly and sighed, "you need to go to Hogwarts."

Well, that was blunt. Danielle snorted, "and why, would I want to go to that dump?"

Dorea smiled at her for a moment, "apparently, the 'all powerful headmaster' decided to bring back the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

"Didn't that kill a lot of people?"

"Yes, but that didn't stop the old man and the Ministry from bringing it back."

Danielle stared at her, "Grandmother, what aren't you telling me?"

Dorea sighed, "only that your name somehow came out of the Goblet of Fire and you have to compete. Never mind the fact that you have never even been to the castle."

Danielle looked at her in disbelief, "you got to be kidding me. Why would I want to enter that deathtrap? How would I even enter if I wasn't at the school?"

Dorea shook her head, "I don't know but it looks like you have no choice. You have to go."

It took a while but Danielle finally agreed, knowing that it wouldn't end well for the students at Hogwarts. After sending Dumbledore a note saying that she would be at the castle the next day, they went on a shopping trip for everything she would need. Everything seemed ordinary for her, until they got to Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. She shook her head.

"No! A million times no! I am not wearing the Hogwarts uniform." She liked her outfits just fine the way they were, thank you.

Dorea smiled, knowing better than to argue with her, "you still need a dress, the Yule Ball is a tradition and as a champion, you'll be opening."

Eyes wide with horror, they spent the next hour trying on dresses. Danielle wanted to grab one and be done with it but her grandmother wouldn't hear of it. After getting her measurements, Madame Malkin and Dorea spent twenty minutes alone on the colors and another fifteen on the material. The only good part was that she would be getting it later that month through owl.

Dorea cheered her up though by taking her out to her favorite resteraunt.

"How are you getting to Hogwarts tomorrow?"

Danielle smirked, "since I'm being made to do this, I was going to arrive with a bang."

Dorea smiled, "can't wait."

* * *

All three headmasters and their students were waiting for the arrival of their fifth champion. Dumbledore sighed, he didn't stop this from happening so this was at least partially his fault. Now he had to deal with both Potter twins being champions. David had gotten his name pulled out as well but when his sister's came out, there had been pandemonium. Many didn't even know that David had a sister in the first place. He also should have done a better job at getting the girl to come to Hogwarts but Lily and James said that they hadn't wanted their precious David's education disrupted by her. So they had just dumped at her James' mother's place and hoped for the best.

Dumbledore saw that James and Lily were in the crowd. Lily was now the Muggle-studies professor while James was an auror guarding the students just in case something went wrong. They were standing by David, as if afraid that Danielle would come in the middle of the night and take him away; idiots.

"Pleasure to see you again, headmaster."

Turning, Dumbledore came face to face with Dorea Potter. She had approached him and the other headmasters so silently that he hadn't noticed her arrival.

"Dorea, good to see you again. May I ask, where is your grand-daughter?"

She smiled, "she'll be here soon. She wanted to make a grand entrance." She then glared in distaste at her son, his wife, and her grandson.

Dumbledore nodded and turned to Madame Maxime and Karkaroff, "Danielle will be here soon."

Maxime and Karkaroff nodded, Maxime wearily and Karkaroff disdainfully. Both had made their own displeasure about the Potters competing known.

All conversations were suddenly cut off when a sudden revving noise could be heard throughout the grounds. Dumbledore saw Dorea smiling at him as a large dust cloud seemed to be moving toward them up the drive.

The cause of the cloud was revealed when it got close. Dumbledore managed to make out what looked to be a large hover bike was tearing up the driveway.

The hover bike came close to them and then turned in a wide circle around the crowd, sending mud everywhere. Finally coming to a stop, the figure on the bike jumped about twenty feet in the air, flipped, and landed about ten feet away from the crowd.

After seeing the crowd stare at the figure, the helmet was removed to reveal the dark red hair. She looked at the crowd with disdain before looking at Dumbledore, who gulped.

"What's this about me being a champion?" Everyone just stared at her, from all three schools. Danielle shook her head, "can't even answer a simple question, wizards."

That snapped Dumbledore out of his trance, "Ms Potter, good to meet you at last."

Danielle gave him a bored expression, "I'm sure, now what about me being a champion? I don't even go to any of your three schools."

"Perhaps we could talk about this inside?" asked Dumbledore, hoping to settle this matter quietly.

Danielle nodded, "fine, where's your garage? I'm not going to leave my baby out here in the damp northern Scotland ground."

Dumbledore could hear Minerva almost growl at that but answered quickly, "I'm sure we can find a place for your bike. Perhaps we could talk in my office now?"

Danielle shrugged, "fine." She reached into her pocket and pulled out what looked to be the keys to the bike. Clicking it, the headlights of the bike flashed once to 'lock' it, meaning that anyone who tried to ride it would find it wouldn't work.

**I'm thinking of using a part of this in Britain's Bad Girl but I'm not sure. I love the part about the hover bike but I would have to fine tune it a bit before I do something like that in a real story.**


	4. Harry's life is a video game!

**Okay (laughs like crazy) I saw this and had to at least try it! Turns out, I can't do it very well but at least you can see my failure and try to avoid it. I have no love for this at all and I'm going to abandon it, but you should at least see it.**

**Harry Potter**

Harry knew he was dying. The basilisk venom had spread throughout his body and his breaths were coming out in painful gasps.

"Fascinating, isn't it?" asked Tom Riddle as calmly watched the young Potter suffer. "How quickly the venom travels through the body. You'll be dead soon, Harry Potter. Take your time, I'm in no hurry."

Harry's vision was going black around the edges. He saw Fawkes fly over to him, something black in his talons. With a flump, the thing was revealed to be Riddle's diary.

"Funny," said Tom, looking at the diary. "What a silly little book can do, especially in the hands of a silly little girl."

With some effort, Harry managed to grab the book and open it. "What are you doing?" asked Tom, starting to get worried. Harry didn't bother to answer as he took out the basilisk fang he had pulled from his arm, raising it for a strike, determined to take out Riddle if he was going to die anyway.

"Stop!"

It was too late for Riddle as Harry stabbed the book with the fang, causing a large hole to appear in Tom's chest. Snarling at the younger boy, Tom made a lunge for Harry again but Harry stabbed the book again making another hole in Tom's face this time. Harry closed the book and stabbed the book a third time through the front cover.

With a scream, Tom's body exploded in a bright light, his wand falling to the floor with a clatter. Harry smiled as he saw Ginny suddenly wake up with a gasp. That was the last thing he saw before everything went black, not moving any more.

**GAME OVER**

Harry was standing in blank nothingness but the words over his head made him confused. What game was being referred to? A text box appeared out of nowhere.

**Harry has fallen, Voldemort comes back and rules Britain. Too bad.**

**Points earned.**

**Age twelve: 120 points**

**'Defeated' Voldemort: 1 point**

**Survived Dursleys: 25 points**

**Became youngest Seeker in a century: 30 points**

**Defeated a troll: 20 points (plus 10 Gryffindor bonus)**

**Befriended Hermione: 40 points**

**Earned life debt (Hermione): 15 points**

**Won Quidditch matches (4): 40 points (plus 20 Gryffindor bonus)**

**Rescued Norbert: 5 points**

**Passed traps 'protecting' the stone: 25 points**

**Defeated Quirrelmort: 100 points**

**Escaped Aragog: 30 points**

**Discovered Chamber of Secrets: 40 points**

**'Defeated' Lockhart: 1 point**

**Killed Basilisk: 100 points**

**Defeated Riddlemort: 100 points**

**Earned life debt (Ginny): 15 points**

**Subtotal: 1047 points**

**Died a virgin: -100 points**

**Befriended Ron: -50 points**

**Trusted Dumbledore: -50 points**

**Trapped by Mirror of Erised: -10 points**

**Caught breaking rules (2): -20 points**

**House turned on you (2): -200 points**

**Crashed car into Whomping Willow: -25 points (plus 20 Gryffindor bonus)**

**Subtotal: -435 points**

**Final total: 612 points**

**Total Ranking: HERO BUT STUPID HARRY!**

**Unlocked:**

**LOVED BY THE WEASLEYS: UNLOCKED WEASLEY HARRY!**

**BLIND FAITH IN DUMBLEDORE!**

Wait, what? WHAT!

Harry looked like his whole world was crashing around him. His whole life had been a video game? What kind of sick joke was that? Now what? He was getting angry, his whole life had been a lie, what else wasn't true? And what did the text box mean by negative points for befriending Ron and trusting Dumbledore?

Argh! So many questions and no answers made him very frustrated.

The scene around him no longer looked like blank nothingness anymore but a pixilated version of Hogwarts. Music started playing along with the picture of Hogwarts: doo doo da dum doo dum. Words came on the screen in front of him.

**Continue?**

**Yes/No**

What did that mean? Could he continue to the afterlife or would he go back to Hogwarts if he continued. He had no idea what to do anymore.

**New Game**

**Play as Harry James Potter!**

**Load Game**

**Load a saved game**

**Extras**

**Controls**

Harry had to think about that. He had a new start and maybe he could do things his way. "Okay then, load games."

The scene shifted to show that there were no games saved on his life. This being the first time he had died and he hadn't saved at all throughout his life.

"Oh great, shouldn't someone have told me to save on my own life?" Harry yelled, realizing that he would have to start from the beginning. "Fine, extras."

A new screen popped up.

**Difficulty (Hard)**

**Cheats**

**Bonuses**

Harry looked at the screen for a moment before smirking. "Difficulty Easy."

The screen that popped up was less than encouraging. **Easy difficulty only unlocked after defeating Voldemort for good on Normal, Hard or Intense ranking.**

"Of course," said Harry, dully. "Normal then. Now, cheats."

The only thing that Harry could see was for him to enter a cheat code but since he didn't know any, he had to close that window. **Cheats can only be unlocked by finding enough golden snitches in a level.**

"Alright then, what about bonuses?"

The window that popped up had various things like: **Tutorial hints, map, auto-save, and mother's eyes** all were checked with 'NO' while the others like **'Core bound' and 'Perma-death' **were marked with a 'YES.'

"What the fuck! My core was bound! And what does 'Mother's eyes' even mean?"

A smaller window showed him what the bonus was. **While James had horrible eyesight and needed glasses, Lily had perfect 20/20 vision. If checked Yes, Harry will not need glasses while he does if checked No.**

"Okay, that is full of wrong right there," Harry muttered. "Mother's eyes, Tutorial hints, map, auto-save all check yes. Core bound and perma-death check no.

Harry looked at the other options. "What about controls?"

A new window popped up.

**At any time, you can access any of these features.**

**Inventory: see every item, weapon, and piece of armor you have collected.**

**Mini map: see a map of the area you are in and the people around. Can only see what you have explored and the people you have met, all others will be grayed out.**

**Status sheet: see the list of stats Harry has, can be called up at any time. Includes level, strength, speed, and others.**

They were all checked as off.

"Of course they are," said Harry dully. "Turn them all on."

The game did so and went back to the title screen, waiting for Harry to make up his mind. Harry shrugged, "might as well do this right. New game."

A door appeared for him out of nowhere and Harry made his way to it. On the other side of the door was a room with multiple versions of him behind panes of glass. A new screen appeared.

**Choose your avatar.**

Only two were unlocked that Harry could choose from. One was standard Harry and another was 'Weasley Harry' that looked like he did but was chubbier and out of shape.

"With Mrs. Weasley's cooking, I can understand that." He looked at another Harry that looked like him as well but looked smarter, happier and more in shape.

**Granger Harry, locked. Must know Hermione's parents names to unlock.**

"That's it? That's easy, they're…um. What were their names? Damn it!" He looked at the other versions of him and how they were unlocked.

One looked like a cross between himself and Riddle with the snake like appearance.

**Dark Harry, must become the new dark lord to unlock.**

"Um, no."

**Ninja Harry.**

"Oh heck yes!"

**Must leave Dursleys on your own and go to Japan to unlock.**

"Damn it!"

One had Harry as a girl, a female version of him.

**Fem-Harry. Must use gender altering potion to unlock.**

"There's a gender altering potion!" Yep, he would never use that.

**Dragon slayer Harry, must defeat dragon in fourth year to unlock.**

"There's going to be a dragon in my fourth year? Fantastic."

**Male Veela Harry, Must seduce Fleur Delecour to unlock.**

"Who's Fleur?"

**Superhero Harry. Must go to Smallville Kansas and train under Clark Kent and Bruce Wayne to unlock.**

"That sounds cool."

**Demigod Harry. Must find Camp Half-Blood to Unlock.**

"What's camp half-blood?"

**Dragon Rider Harry. Learn the Ancient Language to unlock.**

"I have no idea what language they're talking about."

**Jedi Harry. Must watch all three Star Wars movies to unlock.**

"Damn, I've only seen scenes of the fourth movie."

After looking at the hundreds of various Harry's to unlock, he shrugged and went with standard Harry. There were other characters he could play as, as well but they were all locked at the moment. Too bad to, he would have liked playing as Ron or Hermione. Other characters included Neville, Sirius Black, and there was a locked section of creating his own character. Seeing as it was his only choice, he played as himself as he remembered it. He would have to grow up with the Dursleys instead of the Weasleys but he knew what to expect this time around. He could survive this.

**Standard Harry:**

**Strength: 1**

**Dexterity: 1**

**Constitution: 1**

**Intelligence: 1**

**Wisdom: 0**

**Charisma: 0**

**Harry who has lived with the Dursleys after Hagrid drops him off. "I'm Harry, but who wants to be 'just Harry?'"**

Harry shrugged and nodded before everything went black.

XXXXXX

Harry groaned as he woke up, then he groaned even louder as he realized where he was. He was in the cupboard under the stairs. The second thing he noticed was that he was much smaller than he had been, like he was younger.

"Stats menu."

A window popped up. **Harry's stats: GET OUT OF THE CUPBOARD AND DO SOMETHING! THEN YOU GET STATS, LAZY!**

Muttering under his breath, he couldn't even move before the door to the cupboard banged open to reveal the large red face of his uncle.

"Boy! Get out here and make yourself useful!" With that said, Vernon grabbed Harry roughly and almost threw him out of the cupboard, making him crash into the opposite wall.

Groaning as pain filled his senses, Vernon left.

With a ding, another window popped up. **Too bad, you have taken damage.** "No, really?" Harry said sarcastically. He could see two little hearts on the bottom of his vision, those were red and beating but the others were grayed out. **The hearts are your health meter. All hearts are measured in four units and it's game over if all of your hearts are depleted. You gain health by eating, drinking potions, or certain healing spells. With your small and scrawny state, it will take a while to get to max health. You can increase your health meter by increasing your constitution stat. Enjoy!**

Rolling his eyes, he made his way to the kitchen, the two hearts on the bottom of his vision beating and trying to get his attention. Ignoring it, he got to the kitchen to see Vernon and Dudley sitting at the kitchen table while Petunia was at the sink, cleaning the various work surfaces.

When he entered, he saw that there was a floating exclamation point over the stove. Looking at the Dursleys, they either couldn't see it or were ignoring it. Shrugging, he stepped in front of the stove and another window popped up with a ding.

**Ever wanted to cook? Have a desire to work as a famous chef? Well, this is as good a start as any! Your mission is to make the Dursleys breakfast. You must make a full serving of ten eggs, eight strips of bacon, a large stack of pancakes, a pot of coffee, and a carafe of orange juice. As this is a tutorial, you have unlimited time and ingredients to work your culinary magic. Later, you will have a limited number of resources to make your dishes along with a time limit. Perfect food increases your cooking stat by one point while imperfect food by half a point. Imperfect food will still increase your health meter but only perfect food will do so fully and will pass this mission. Food can be stored in your inventory for later consumption without fear of it going bad or cold. Have fun!**

Harry looked over at the Dursleys and found them all frozen in time. Petunia couldn't move and Vernon was half way through flipping through a newspaper.

Looking down at the stove, Harry saw that it was some sort of mini-game that involved stirring, flipping, and gauging time.

It was then that Harry's Slytherin side came to him. What if he ruined the food on purpose and stored it in his inventory for later use? Then he would have tons of slightly burnt bacon or partially runny eggs and would never go hungry again!

Smirking, he started to get to work.

What seemed like a full day of cooking, roughly twelve hours later, Harry was pleased with his progress. His inventory was now full of partially ruined food and he had enough to not go hungry for days, if not weeks. His cooking skills had steadily gone up until it had maxed out at one hundred. He now found that it was harder to ruin the food than it was to make it perfect as his stats indicated that he was a 'Master Chef.'

Figuring that he had gotten as much out of his mini-game as he could, he easily finished the mission and fed the Dursleys breakfast, who hadn't moved at all while Harry was cooking. While it should be nighttime, at least, the sun hadn't gone down at all and was still stuck at eight o'clock in the morning.

Finishing the mission, time restarted and the Dursleys could move again. Harry didn't even complain about being given only a small amount of the food he had cooked as he now had an inventory full of over crisped bacon.

When breakfast was over, Vernon gave him a list of chores to do and left him to it. Harry just nodded, glad that his health meter was full again.

Standing in the front yard, Harry smirked as he saw the auto-save feature saved his game. There was a little ding that came up with a window.** Save a lot and save often. You never know when something might happen and you have to go back. The auto-save feature helps but you can save your game wherever you are by simply saying 'save game.' If you die, you can load your game from your last save spot. Have fun!**

Shaking his head, Harry brought up the mini map. It only showed the Dursley's house and everything within a block radius. Only a few buildings were lit up showing that he could enter, including the Dursley's house and Mrs. Figg's house. He figured that when he got there, he could go inside his old primary school as well.

"Stats sheet."

With a ding, a window popped in front of him showing a full 3D model of his body as it was now. He started with the stats.

**Harry Potter, age ten.**

**Strength- needed for lifting heavy objects, power behind physical attacks, and overall wellbeing. Current level: 1**

**Intelligence- needed for non-magical knowledge and common sense. Current level: 1**

**Constitution- level of stamina. The higher this stat, the more hearts in your health meter and the size of your stamina bar. Current level: 1**

**Dexterity- needed for long range weapons and precision work. Current level: 1**

**Wisdom- needed for magical knowledge. Increase to improve your magical core to use more magic. Current level: 0**

**Charisma: How well liked you are in your neighborhood. A score of 0 is a loser and people will turn on you like that while a score of 100 will be the fame of Merlin and Dumbledore combined. Current level: 0**

**To increase your stats, work on them during missions, get stat books, or level up.**

Snorting, Harry started exploring the neighborhood. He could see three bronze exclamation points around the Dursley's house that were chore related but he honestly wanted to get everything this game had to offer. He saw that the map moved with him as he walked and there was even a small compass just in case he got lost. Wishing he could have had this in his first life, his first goal was to clear out the grayed out areas.

Harry smirked as he started running, wanting to get this done with faster.

He didn't even make it to the next door neighbor's mailbox before he was gasping and wheezing. He felt like he was about to die again and was about to throw up. "What's…going…on?" He had used to outrun Dudley and his gang of bullies! How could he be out of shape now?"

Another window popped up with a ding. **Your stamina meter is empty.** A little arrow showed off a meter in Harry's vision that he had ignored when he had started running. It had fallen to the bottom but was slowly building back up. **With a Constitution stat of 1, you can't run very far or very fast before it drops to zero. When Harry is tired, his stamina will slowly recharge but he won't be able to run again until it's full. Working on it will improve it and you can improve it by leveling up. Have a great game!**

Harry glared at the sky and made a rude hand gesture. Normally, he was better behaved than this but this game was starting to piss him off. He took off again, this time jogging instead of the full out sprint he had done before. While he watched his stamina bar going down, he slowed down to walk just long enough for the bar to slowly go back up before jogging again. He repeated this process time and time again and after about half an hour, it he got a ding; **+ 1 to Constitution.**

Feeling grateful that he got something out of it, he looked around to notice that he was now on Wysteria Walk, a couple of streets over from Private Drive. His previous life time had given him a very good sense of where everything in the area was.

Deciding to explore everything he could, he checked his map and sure enough, it had been slowly filling in the grayed out spaces as he had run. Noticing that he was standing in front of a house he couldn't go inside, he got curious. Walking up the drive, he stared at the door. It was painted on! Why hadn't he noticed in his first time line?

**Gold:** **Just thought I would try it. I'm sure someone else could do it better. Until next time!**


	5. Late Valentine's day omake

**Okay, first things first. I was honestly expecting more reviews. The last chapter has been up for a while and I barely got anything. And the few I did get were mostly just 'good job' 'Write more' and 'Update soon.' While I was glad for that, I was expecting more from the thousands of people who read the last chapter.**

**Second thing second. This has nothing to do with anything. It was bouncing around in my head and I had to write it down. See if you like it or not, but I HAD to type it out.**

**Third thing last. I HATE VALENTINE'S DAY! No offense to the people who do but I personally hate it more than I hate Twilght, and that's a lot.**

**I know that this was on my Hunters of Artemis story but now that I have this thing, this actually goes better here.**

**Go, Omake! Use funny scene! Critical hit!**

In a posh bedroom in the middle of Scotland, a certain middle aged blonde woman was sleeping in the large bed. With no warning, an air horn popped up from behind the bed, rotating as if searching for its target. Spotting the woman, the air horn jumped in joy and moved along to the victim's ear. A finger was slowly placed on the button on top and slowly pressed down to create a huge noise that rattled the windows.

Gold popped up from behind the air horn, looking to see if she had woken her up. Only to be disappointed to see that the woman was still sawing logs.

"Darn it! Why didn't that work!"

"You're just not trying hard enough," said his sister Silver. She pulled out the two cymbals she conveniently carried in her bag and and slammed them together, several times. The echoing noise reverberated throughout the room but failed to wake their target.

"Okay, how did that not work!" Silver shouted, throwing the cymbals at the blonde woman, who only grunted as the musical instruments crashed into her head and rolled over, still fast asleep.

"I did not come all the way to Scotland for this only to be denied!" Gold yelled. "I need to make my point across! People are begging for the next chapter of 'Hunters of Artemis.'"

"Only in your dreams," Silver muttered. "The lack of reviews from the last chapter should prove that."

"Shut up. Okay, what else is loud and obnoxious?"

Gold pulled the drum kit he had in his pocket and played a solo. Nothing. He played, badly, on the trumpet he had brought. Nothing. He thought about it, snapped his fingers, "I Got it!" His cell phone played right in the woman's ear. Nothing.

"WAKE UP!"

"Think people will get that reference?" Silver asked. "Nobody has commented on all the Supergirl references in the last chapter of 'Lost Hero.'"

"Shut up. I need to yell at her for only now realizing she messed up when she was writing cannon."

"I agree with you there, but we can't do anything until she wakes up." The woman was still snoring.

"This is like in 'Paper Mario 2, the Thousand Year Door' when Mario is trying to wake up General White by jumping on him repeatedly and nothing happens until you do it for like the tenth time," Gold muttered. He loved that game, had when he first got it, still did now.

"Yeah, yeah," said Silver, starting to get bored. "By the way, why did you wait until after Valentine's day to write this? This would have been better then."

"Didn't get around to it," he shrugged. "I was busy doing actually important things that had nothing to do with love and was busy until now."

"You just hate it because you don't have a girlfriend."

"And you hate that holiday because you don't have a boyfriend. So we're even, nyah. I hate it when parents say 'oh, it's just because you don't have anyone to share it with, you'll change your tune someday.' I hate that! That's why I like Hunters of Artemis. Danielle won't fall for anyone so I can avoid the whole love thing entirely."

"There is Percy and Annabeth," Silver reminded him. Then there is that stupid love triangle between Leo, Hazel and Frank. Not to mention that Leo seems to have a crush on Calypso now for anyone who has read House of Hades. Sorry for the spoiler!"

"Yeah, I guess," said Gold. "I'm not even going to get involved with what Riordan did to Nico when he met Eros, god of love. Not my thing. I'm not going to get involved at all."

"Don't say that!" Silver shouted. "Now everyone will think you're homophobic or something!"

"Stupid political correctness," Gold snorted. "I liked it back in the day when guys were tough and not afraid to show it. The time with action movies and explosives and car crashes. Not this stupid namby pamby Twilght Edward pretty boy nonsense. And really, just because I don't support what Riordan did to Nico does not make me homophobic. I don't hate people who are that way, I just want them to stay the heck away from me. And what about you? I joke around when a reviewer just brings up the idea of Danielle with Thalia or someone and you get all defensive and shout out against it."

"That's different!" Silver shouted.

"Uh huh. Sure." he sighed. "Honestly, I'm still getting people who want Danielle paired with Nico, Apollo or someone else. I'm shouting from the rooftops that I won't pair her up and various reviewers still don't get it. I'm starting to think the occasional reader of fan fiction might not be too bright."

"Can we talk about something else now?" Silver suggested. She looked at the sleeping woman again. "Do you think she would wake up if we joked that we did own Harry Potter even if we don't?"

The woman instantly woke up and looked around. "I OWN HARRY POTTER! I AM ROWLING! HEAR ME ROAR!" she looked around. "Huh? Who are you?"

Gold smirked and brought out an official looking scroll. "Joanne Rowling," he said in a pompous voice that reminded everyone of Percy Weasley. "You are hearby charged with admitting that you came up with THE WORST PAIRING IN THE HISTORY OF FICTION! We at least do give you credit that you admitted your mistake that Hermione and Ron would make a good pairing without strenuous marriage counseling, but you still shouldn't have done it in the first place. Also, Harry and Ginny suck as a pairing as well and I want that to rot in Tartarus.

"Now, my closing statement." Gold cleared his throat, sprayed breath freshener into his mouth and cleared his throat some more. He then turned around and dropped his pants, effectively mooning J.K. Rowling in all of his glory.

"Oh, look at me," said Gold, making his voice high pitched as he started talking out of his backside. "I'm J.K. Rowling. I thought that Ron and Hermione would make a good pairing. I'm also getting Pottermore out but too slowly for real fans and nothing they really want after all this time. I thought that Casual Vacancy was a good idea for a book, even though it flopped faster than Snape having a chance with Lily."

"Oh, that is harsh," said Silver, watching as Rowling's face was getting redder and redder in anger. "We should probably run. She probably won't like that you drew all over her original book covers."

"YOU DID WHAT! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"RUN AWAY!" Both siblings ran for the exit as fast as they could, Gold pulling up his pants the whole way.

"Totally worth it," Gold said, smirking.

**MAN! I'VE BEEN WAITING TO DO THAT EVER SINCE I HEARD ROWLING SAY THAT HARRY/HERMIONE WAS THE BETTER PAIRING. By the way, I really don't own any of this stuff and I'm just having fun for everyone's amusement. My sister and I really are Harry/Hermione fans and I just can't see Hermione being happy staying with Ron if she had the choice between him and Harry. I can see her dating Ron, I just can't see them staying together. I was telling everyone I knew 'I told you so!' when I heard Rowling say what she did.**

**I'll think of a new omake when I post the next chapter. I got one in mind but I guess I better write out the actual chapter first. Darn.**

**In the words of Emmet the construction builder in the Lego movie: "AWESOME. G-O-S-H!"**

**"I only work in black. And sometimes a very dark gray." See if you get that reference.**


	6. Avalon

**Okay, so my sister and I came up with this and I included the characters she came up with but all of this is me. I had the idea, I'm just borrowing her characters. I just thought this would be amusing for me. I don't own anything. Harry Potter is Rowling, Eragon is Christopher Palolini and the original characters are a combination of me (Gold) and my sister (Silver).**

**Harry Potter/Eragon/random**

"No, no, Danielle. NO!" Lily sat bolt upright in bed, panting as she went through her nightmare again. She slowly realized that she was in her and James's room in Potter manor. She tried to focus on her dream but it was slowly dwindling from her mind, like trying to keep water through her fingers.

Quietly getting out of bed without disturbing James, she went to the bathroom and splashed some water in her face, still shaking.

It had been six years. Six long years since her precious daughter had run away from home. Six years she had been feeling guilty for effectively driving her away from her with neglect. She felt the hot tears run down her face as she thought about it.

Danielle would be about fourteen now, the same age as her twin brother David, about to start Hogwarts in September. She had been the Muggle-Studies teacher there ever since Albus Dumbledore had came to her for the job and she had accepted right away, all in the hope of running into her precious daughter that looked so much like she had at that age.

She groaned and leaned her forehead against the mirror. She had been having the nightmare for years now, always the same one, and it always hurt her. In the dream, Danielle always looked at her with sadness, always asking, "why?" before she herself had driven the stake between them.

To be honest, she knew why. She knew why she had driven her daughter away from her. But, like a fool, she had ignored the signs until it was too late. Always doting on David for being the 'chosen one' and rubbing it into the faces of those snooty purebloods that she had given birth to the boy-who-lived. At the same time, she pretended that Danielle hadn't existed, ignoring her cries for help, smothering her brother when she gave nothing to her.

"How can I fix this?"

"The same nightmare?"

Lily turned around to see James, his messy black hair even messier with sleep but he looked alert enough to see that his wife was hurting.

Lily choked back a sob and hugged her husband tightly. "It just keeps getting worse James! I failed as a mother! We don't even know where she is!"

James nodded sadly, rubbing his wife's back. "I know Lils, I failed to. If she is still out there, we will find her though, I promise."

Lily nodded into his shoulder, feeling tired from her late night cry.

James sighed and brought Lily back to bed, hoping that Danielle was still out there to give his wife some peace of mind.

* * *

Danielle, fourteen, was sparing. Her sword clanging as it rang against her opponent's strike for strike. Her opponent, a good friend, was smiling as if she hadn't a care in the world and simply twirled her blade around and tried to attack Danielle's unprotected left side but found it blocked. Danielle was starting to sweat, she wasn't as graceful as the elves but she could hold her own, but even she had her limits and they had been sparing for hours.

On the sidelines, a few people were watching intently.

"You think Arya will win?"

"Probably, she has been sword fighting for over a hundred years. Danielle is giving it all she has though."

"Yeah but remember that in a real fight, Danielle would beat her with magic. This is just for sword training."

Danielle, panting but determined to keep it up for as long as possible, it didn't help that her opponent was gorgeous. Even during a mock battle like this, Arya, princess of the elves, looked stunning. Her chestnut brown skin, her raven black hair, her various scars that she had gotten over the years, it was all perfect as she continued with her fluid motions. Not one move was misplaced, each combination moved flawlessly into the next one.

Finally, one of them had to give. Arya performed a move that sent the blade clattering out of Danielle's hands.

Arya smiled, "a valiant effort as always, Danielle."

Danielle nodded with a smile as well and went to get her sword. She was better at magic anyway but sparing was a good ability to have and she was getting better.

Their friends came over to greet them.

"You'll get her next time Danielle," said Fiona. Danielle smiled at the small girl. She was tiny, about five feet tall, but had stunning blue eyes and hair so deep blue that it looked black. Her clothes, as always, hid the fact that she could sprout wings at any time, not like any of them really cared, they knew she was the princess of the fairies.

"Yeah, don't feel bad about it, you're still the best with magic," said Emily. As the only other pure human in their group, Danielle found a great friendship with her. They both had red hair, though hers was a deeper shade than Emily's, and was a master at potions and healing magic. Offensive magic wasn't her speciality though so that was where Danielle came in; her spells could even make Merlin run in fear, and it had on occasion.

Emily's best friend, the great dragon Lucy was behind her as always and didn't have anything to say. She had been scared of the great thirty foot long dragon at first but it was revealed that she had more intelligence than most people she knew so it was pretty easy to ignore the fact that she was a dragon.

The last person in their group just grinned and stretched, "well, that was an exciting battle. Who's up for food? I'm game."

Fiona rolled her eyes, "Tigra, you would eat all the time if you could."

Tigra looked affronted, before conceding defeat, "yeah, probably. But can I help it if I'm a growing kitten?"

Danielle smiled at the cat girl. Despite her name, the girl's coat that covered her body was cream white, not orange and black, and the hair on her head was a platinum blonde. Her amber eyes glowed with excitement at the thought of food though and the ears on top of her head twitched slightly, as did the tail that came out of her shorts.

"We do not have any other obligations for today," said Arya. "What shall we do?"

Lucy answered for them by laying on the grass, "I say a nice nap is in order." She snapped her jaws in what was unmistakenly a yawn. "I have been flying all day and I need the rest."

Not wanting to argue with a huge fire-breathing flying lizard, they let her nap while they hung out near a nearby lake.

After some time had passed, Danielle asked Arya a question. "Where's Firnen?" asking about the forest green dragon that had hatched for her elf friend at the end of the war she had fought in to overthrow an evil king a while ago.

Arya sighed, "he is not far but he is distraught. He is taking Saphira's leaving harder than I thought he would. He will be fine but I believe he needs some time to adjust."

Danielle nodded and watched Tigra attempt at catching some fish in the lake. "What about Eragon?"

Arya scowled at the thought of that particular person. "I honestly don't care about him right now. He simply left, knowing that we could be together, to train the next generation of Dragon Riders. I do not want to think about him right now."

Danielle nodded and wisely didn't say anything. Arya was mild mannered about a lot of things but talking about the guy she liked for a while, only to leave her when she was willing to give him a chance, was a sore subject.

Emily stretched near she was by the water's edge. "Well, who needs him? If he would just wait around a little, he would have known that you didn't want to be queen of the elves and you could have gone with him, right?"

Arya nodded, "yes, I do not need him!"

"Good for you," said Tigra, extracting her claws and about to get a big fish. "Guys are over rated anyway. Who cares?"

Fiona gave an unlady like snort, "you only say that because you have not found the right person yet."

Tigra shrugged and leaned forward, totally focused on her goal. That goal proved to be fruitless however when a simple whack to her head from a certain dragon's tail knocked her over the edge and she fell into the water. Coughing and spluttering, she looked annoyed.

"Do you realize how long it will take to dry my fur?" she shrieked. "Emily, tell that lizard of yours to knock it off!"

Emily barely glanced at Lucy's direction, "Lucy, don't do it again."

Lucy grunted in response, "she was too close to the water. She would have fallen in anyway."

That was all it took for everyone to laugh as Tigra stalked out of the water, shaking the water out of her fur.

"There, now we're even," after she had gotten everyone wet.

Before they could retort however, a sudden glow got their attention behind them. The glow was revealed to show that it was a woman standing before them. She had jet black hair that fell down her waist and decorated with gold and silver bands. She was wearing a gossamer silk blue dress that fell to her feet and almost seemed to float as she approached them.

"Queen Naias," they all said, bowing to the ruler of the island.

Queen Naias, also known as the 'Lady of the Lake' smiled at seeing them. "Rise, I have much to tell you." When they were all giving her their undivided attention, she began. "As you know, I have been watching the human world for thousands of years. What I foresaw, with the help of Mydrrin Emrys and his wife Morgan Le Fey, is a great threat to man kind.

"While I would normally pass this off as a strictly human matter and leave it be, I saw that the one behind this calls himself Lord Voldemort."

Danielle gritted her teeth, she knew that name!

The Queen continued, "Voldemort, also known by his real name as Tom Riddle, must be stopped. He is not content with the human world, but will seek to take over this, the mythical island of Avalon as well."

"We will not allow him to take this island, milady," said Danielle with certainty.

Queen Naias nodded, smiling, "yes. Riddle has come up with a plan that involves the Tri-Wizard tournament at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Because of that, I recommend that you should participate and uncover his schemes."

Fiona blinked, "but that would require-"

"Us to become students," Arya finished.

Queen Naias nodded, "I know that it would be hard to go, especially you Danielle, but this would be the best way. I have already talked to the headmasters of the three schools and they are agreeable to be having a fourth school participate in the Tri-Wizard tournament. You do not need to win this tournament, just find Riddle and disrupt his plans."

Tigra smirked, "would we get to set our own classes? What about living quarters?"

"As your own school, you would set your own schedule and may attend any of the classes being offered whenever you wish. As for living quarters, the other two schools have their own structures and I am afraid you are on your own. May I recommend that you use the forest on the grounds though?"

Arya nodded, already liking this plan.

"Good, I am sorry about pushing this on you but it is of great importance. Lucy, I am afraid that as a dragon, you would not be accepted well, you as well Tigra, I recommend practicing your human forms."

Tigra's ears drooped, "ahh, I hate my human form."

Lucy looked annoyed too, "me too. Forcing all of my being into a human body is just plain irritating."

Queen Naias looked at them, "I will leave you to your own devices then. I suggest that you take a full dozen of our best and brightest, including yourselves. Danielle, you have the most experience with the magical world in Britain so I will trust your judgment in this matter. I do not care how but Riddle must be stopped. You leave in one week."

They all bowed again, "of course your majesty."

Satisfied, she left.

When she was gone, Tigra fist pumped, "yeah, a mission. About time."

Danielle nodded, she was excited too but she hoped that she could handle seeing her parents again.

* * *

Professor McGonagall was in the D's, yet Lily was hoping against hope that she was there. Sure, she saw no mane of red hair, but she still hoped.

"Ethan, Lucas."

Okay, so the E's weren't going so well but she still hoped that she could hug her little girl again. To tell her that she was sorry.

"McJohnson, William."

Please let her be here, please.

"Parzing, Ulysses."

"Pegran, Mathew."

"Puente, Sandra."

Lily could feel her excitement ebb out of her and simply leaned back into her chair. Her baby girl wasn't here again. But she couldn't give up. Maybe next year.

* * *

"David, do you think your mum will ever get over this?" asked Hermione as she watched the sorting. She had been friends with David and Ron for a few years now, ever since they had saved her from that troll in first year, but she did wish that she had some friends that didn't try to use her for her brains.

David shrugged, "I don't know, I hope so though. I just want her to stop crying over my sister." The fact that he had a sister at all had been all over the papers and wireless. After she had run away, the Potters had gone from one of the most successful and popular families, to one of the most hated. Even the Weasleys had more political sway in the Wizengamot than they did, and that was near zero. The shame of driving away their mysterious daughter had deprived them of most of their allies in fear of the media circus focusing on them as well.

David frowned. He personally didn't want anything to do with his sister. She wasn't necessary to him, he just wanted people to focus on something other than him or her.

Ron, who had been moaning for food for the last half hour, had been seriously considering sucking on a spoon to do something. He had heard about the conversation though, "don't worry mate. Your mum will get over it eventually."

David nodded but inside he doubted it. Lily had been wasting away over the last six years. She had sort of crumpled inside of herself and refused to come out. His father James had been demoted in the Auror field and it had taken years to get back to his old rank. He was still on thin ice though. His father had taken the blow hard as well but did show remorse and wanted to fix things, the problem was that he didn't know how to do that.

His thoughts were broken when the sorting ended and Dumbledore stood up for his usual start of term feast.

"Welcome, welcome to Hogwarts, both old and new students. I think it would be better to start the announcements now before you become befuddled by our excellent feast. To all first years, please note that the forbidden forest is forbidden to all students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all those below third year. I would like to remind you that magic is not allowed in the corridors between classes. For the full list of banned items, anyone may find it on Mr. Filch's office door.

"Lastly, I regret to inform you that the interhouse Quidditch tournament will not be held this year."

Dumbledore had to wait for the outraged yelling to die down for him to continue.

"This is because that there is another special event that will be hosted at Hogwarts this year. I am pleased to announce, that this year, we will be hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

"You're joking!" yelled out Fred and George Weasley at the same time.

Dumbledore chuckled lightly, "I assure you Mr. and Mr. Weasley, that I am not joking. Although now that you mention it, I did hear a good one over the summer about a hag, a troll, and a leprechan, who all walked into a bar-"

He was cut off by a stern look from Professor McGonagall.

"Ah, but perhaps this is not the time…yes. Where was I? Ah yes. While we are hosting something similar to the Tri-Wizard Tournament, the ones that have set it up, have decided to add a spin to it. While a normal Tri-Wizard has three schools competing for honor and glory, I would like to announce that a fourth school has been allowed to come to Hogwarts. This new Quad-Wizard Tournament will have four champions, one from each school, and four tasks instead of three.

"These four schools are Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, and the Avalon Academy of First Magic. They will be arriving in one week, September 8, and will be staying here for the rest of the school year. The Champions will be chosen on Halloween.

"Now, while I am sure that you will all love to bring honor and glory to Hogwarts, I must tell you that these tasks are dangerous. While the Ministries have worked to make sure that they are as safe as possible, it is the consensus that only older students will be able to handle them. Therefore, we are issuing an age limit of those seventeen and older will be able to compete."

There was a matter of yelling at the idea of setting the bar at seventeen before Dumbledore managed to calm everyone down. "This is to make sure that no one will be injured. This tournament has claimed lives in the past, and we are trying to make sure that that does not happen this time.

"Now, I believe that is everything of importance. Let the feast begin!"

As the food appeared on the golden plates on the tables, everyone immideately started talking about the tournament, and who would be able to compete. Ron had started as soon as the food first appeared and was unable to say anything until he had eaten enough food for a small army.

"Ah, that's better," he said as he rubbed his stomach.

Hermione shook her head as she calmly cut up her potatoes. "You could use some manners, Ronald."

Ron looked at her, "what? I'm hungry."

David rolled his eyes at them. They argued like this all the time so he usually just ignored it. He then remembered something. "Hey, Hermione, I've heard of the first two schools that Dumbledore spoke of, but I haven't heard of the third one."

Hermione nodded, "yes, I was pondering that too. The only thing that I can think is that since Avalon is the name of the sacred island that Merlin himself created, the students there must be powerful."

Ron snorted into his potatoes, "right. And where is this school?"

Hermione shrugged, "don't know. Legend says that Merlin hid the island far away so that only those he wished to could find it. Rumor has it that he himself went there along with King Arthur and the Lady of the Lake and will only come back to Britain if there is a grave danger coming."

Ron and David looked at each other.

"Well," said David. "Do we even know if these students are even coming from this island? It could just be the name of the school, you know."

Hermione nodded, "true, but I don't know anything about it. I could check the library, but I don't know if they would have anything."

David and Ron just nodded. If anyone could find anything about this school, it would be Hermione.

* * *

Danielle was too busy packing to see that she had a visitor right away. She loved doing things the magical way as all she had to do was just wave her hand and everything that she wanted to bring with her shrunk themselves and folded neatly into her bag. Even after all this time, she loved seeing magic, and now that she had the strength and speed of an elf…it was even better.

A cough got her attention and Danielle quickly summoned her staff and pointed it at the intruder's neck, only to realize that it was her mentor for the last six years.

"Oh, Mydrin Emmrys, my apologies for my rash behavior."

Mydrin Emmrys, also known as Merlin, just chuckled. "My dear, you have nothing to apologize for. It was I that came in here unannounced."

Danielle smiled, she loved apprenticing under Merlin. Morgan Le Fey was nice to her too but she was tutoring Emily all of the time so it was hard to meet with her.

Merlin continued, "my dear, I am sorry that you are going to Hogwarts but to stop the threat of Voldemort, it is necessary."

Danielle nodded unhappily, "I would like to avoid my parents and David. Would it be better to use a glamour charm to hide my features?"

"Yes, at least at first. It is no secret that you will probably be entered in this tournament and represent the best that Avalon has to offer." At Danielle's motion to protest, Merlin continued. "I have never taught anyone as clever as you. You are as good with magic as I was when I was your age, your sword work is excellent for a human, and you have the potential to do great things. It saddens me that I must tell you what I want to tell you now."

"Master?"

Merlin sighed. "When you came to us those six years ago, I did a sweep of your magic and your potential abilities. You have the power to rival myself, even at that young age, but I also found some terrible things."

He sat down in one of the chairs in her room and she sat down too, feeling that she would need it.

"When you came here, I scanned your magic and found that there was something blocking a good portion of it. I did some checking and found that it is what is known as a Horcrux."

Danielle tilted her head to the side, "I'm afraid I have never heard of that term."

Merlin nodded, "understandable as a Horcrux is the darkest of dark magic. A horcrux is the name of something that a wizard has placed a bit of their soul into to prevent them from dying. Even if the wizard's body fails, if the horcrux still exists, then the person cannot die. The horrible part is that in order to create one, a dark witch or wizard must perform a murder based ritual, usually the death of an innocent."

Danielle felt herself getting sick. "And I was a horcrux? How?"

"I found it inside of you and cleansed you in a spring here on Avalon to remove the horcrux. I believe that the dark lord Voldemort had accidently transferred a part of his soul into you on the night he tried to kill you. In doing so, I unlocked a lot of magic that it was draining from you."

Danielle smiled, "thank you for that master."

Merlin nodded, "yes, I also found another thing you should be aware of as well. Danielle, I found that your magic is extremely powerful. As of right now, you are more powerful than myself or Morgan Le Fey. Once you hit your majority, you would be more powerful than the both of us put together."

"Master, that's not true."

"Yes, it is."

They talked for several more hours. Merlin did his best to tell her everything she needed to know and her absorbing the information as usual. It was late at night when he told her to get to bed so she would make it to Hogwarts the next morning.

* * *

The next day, Merlin found the various students he had trained personally ready and willing to get to Scotland. Emily and Lucy in her human form were checking their things while complaining about being a human. Lucy had ruby red hair, the same shade as her scales, and looked almost like Emily's sister. Danielle was sitting on a fallen tree in the woods they were in, bag over her shoulder and waiting for Merlin to create the portal. Arya was simply standing in place, showing off her patience. Fiona was fluttering around the trees in her fairy form, three inches tall and flying with her little fairy wings. Tigra was sharpening her claws on a tree, having decided to forgo transforming into her human form to scare everyone at the castle. The only guys coming were Richard and Obelix, boyfriends to Emily and Lucy. Richard had a Robin Hood thing going for him as he did steal, but only from those who actually deserved it. Obelix was in his own human form, normally being an emerald green dragon, and looked like a burly guy with hair the same color as his scales had been.

"Well," said Merlin. "Are you eight ready?" Getting nods from all around him, he pulled out his staff. "You might want to stand back."

Banging his staff into the ground, a pulse of magic came out of the earth itself and hovered a few feet above the air, forming a giant disk of magic. The disk lightened and became a portal to the Hogwarts grounds.

"Well, that should do it. Remember, enter the tournament, find Riddle, finish him and get back here. Got it?"

Getting nods again, he put away his staff. "Right then, I'm not allowed to go myself yet so I am putting one of you in charge. Danielle, you know the most about wizard magic, you're in charge."

Danielle sighed and stood up, "very well, if I must." She moved her hand over her face and her features changed. Her face became more angular, her hair turned from a deep red to an inky black, and her skin became more tan. "There, that should keep anyone from recognizing me. Let's go people!"

There was a great cheer and one by one, they went through the portal. Merlin waved them off one last time and they were off.

The portal, it turned out, had set them right in the middle of the Hogwarts grounds. It was late afternoon and the student body of the castle was making their way down to greet their guests.

"Oh," said Tigra. "We should prank them!"

Danielle looked at the others and no one seemed to disagree. "Okay then. I'll turn us invisible and make them wait for us. When the time is right, Arya and Fiona will sing to the trees to make our home here. Okay?"

She got nods, especially from Arya and Fiona. They loved plants and were the best when it came to singing to the trees. The plan was to shape the outer most trees into their camp site. If done right in front of everyone at Hogwarts, she was sure it could cause quite a show.

* * *

Hermione had made sure to remind her friends over and over again that they were meeting the foreign schools that day, but somehow they never seemed to get it through their thick skulls. They kept saying, 'we have plenty of time,' before running off to play chess or plan more Quidditch plays. Honestly, it was like she was combination of big sister and mother to those two.

She honestly wished that she could find someone to have a stimulating conversation with but everyone either couldn't handle her intelligence or were scared off by David. It wasn't like it was new to her, it was the same back at her old school as well, but she did hope that these new students would be able to help her in this regard; especially the Avalon students.

She had tried to study all she could about this mysterious school but hadn't found anything, just some background information about Avalon itself that she already knew. It was like the school didn't exist.

Following David and Ron out of the doors to the grounds and got in line with everyone else. The students were arranged by house and year so she was standing with the other Gryffindor fourth years with Lavender and Parvati.

Professor McGonagall was examining them all. "Mr. Finnegan, straighten your hat. Ms. Patil, take that ridiculous thing out of your hair."

Parvati frowned as she removed a large ornamental butterfly out of her hair.

Professor McGonagall then looked at the two that needed the most improvement. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, need I remind you that we are trying to impress these other schools!"

David had somehow managed to have his shirt untucked, his robes fastened wrong, and even his shoelaces were untied. Not to mention that the whole ensamble was just plain filthy. Ron looked even worse but was accompanied by various food stains on his clothes. Hermione was just glad that none of their habits had rubbed off on her.

Figuring that this was the best that she would get from those two, Professor McGonagall marched them to the proper place onto the grounds to stand near the other houses and their heads of houses.

The four blocks of students were arranged in a semi-circle on the grounds near the lake, with the other staff members in between the students.

They waited in some tense silence before muttered conversations broke out between the various students.

"How do you think they'll get here? The train?" asked Ron.

"I don't think so, not from that far away," said Hermione.

"Maybe they can apperate," said David. "Maybe it's possible that they can do it from where ever they come from."

"You can't apperate inside the Hogwarts grounds, haven't I told you enough times?" said Hermione.

"Ah, Hermione," said David. "Who is to say they can't apperate to Hogsmeade or right outside the gates and then walk here?"

Hermione didn't have an answer to that and fell silent. After about ten minutes of waiting, a student shouted, "what is that? In the sky!"

Everyone looked up and saw something huge in the distance.

"That's too large to be a broom," said David.

"It's a dragon!" shouted a first year, losing her head completely.

"Don't be stupid," said Dennis Creevy, another first year. "It's a flying house."

Dennis's guess was closer. As the object came closer, Hermione saw that it was a huge carriage, roughly the size of a three-story manor that was flying toward them. It was being pulled by about two dozen winged horses, each the size of an elephant, and was getting closer all the time.

"They're going to crash!" said the same excited first year. Hermione rolled her eyes, they wouldn't crash, she was sure of that.

The carriage hit the ground with a huge crash, bouncing on its golden wheels until they came to a full complete stop. The horses settled down, each stomping their hooves that were the size of dinner plates.

The door, ordained with the Beauxbatons crest of two crossed wands with three stars coming from each, opened to reveal a boy in his late teens coming out of the carriage. He fiddled with something beneath the door, and a set of steps unfolded. Hermione then saw why the size of the house and the horses were so important. Out stepped an enormous woman that was draped in elegant robes of silk, a gleaming necklace of opals around her neck.

It could be the fact that she had seen Hagrid so often, but this woman looked especially large. She doubted that there was an even an inch difference in their heights.

Noticing the foreign students for the first time, she saw that they're about a dozen boys and girls in their late teens. They all wore the same color of powder blue, the girls in skirts and blouses and the boys in tailored pants and dress shirts. They weren't wearing cloaks but a few had wrapped scarves or mufflers around their heads.

'Honestly, it wasn't that cold,' thought Hermione. Sure, the south of France was much warmer than Northern Scotland, but they should have been told how cold it could have been here.

The giant woman strode forward, her students following in her large shadow.

"Dumbly-dore," she spoke in a deep, throaty voice. "I hope I find you well."

Dumbledore bowed and kissed the back of her hand. "In excellent form Madame Maxime, welcome to Hogwarts." While Dumbledore was tall in his own right, the tip of his hat could barely tickle her chin.

"Has Igor arrived yet?" Madame Maxime asked.

"No, you are the first to arrive. Would you like to wait out here, or would you like to go inside and warm up a trifle?"

Since it wasn't that cold in early September, Madame Maxime came up with her answer quickly. "We shall wait for the others. Could you find someone to tend to the 'orses? They are very strong."

"I shall have our Care of Magical Creatures teacher handle them."

Madame Maxime seemed to doubt that any mere teacher could handle the horses. "If you are sure?"

Dumbledore smiled, "I assure you that Hagrid would be more than up to the task."

"Very well, could you tell this 'agrid that the 'orses only drink single malt whiskey?"

"It shall be attended to."

Madame Maxime seemed to accept the answer and guided her students to an empty spot.

Dumbledore nodded and the Beauxbaton students joined the semi-circle, making sure to stay far enough away from the Hogwarts students.

"David, I think I'm in love," said Ron as he was looking at one of the French girls. The girl in question had a scarf around her neck and from what Hermione could make out, had silvery blonde hair.

"Honestly Ronald, you couldn't have fallen in love that quickly," hissed Hermione.

"I don't know," said David. "That girl does seem more than human."

Hermione shook her head and they settled for waiting again. They didn't have to wait long as the Weasley twin's friend Lee Jordan suddenly shouted, "the lake! Look at the lake!"

Looking at the glassy smooth surface of the lake, Hermione saw it was no longer smooth. What seemed to be a giant whirlpool had appeared on the surface, as if a giant plug had been pulled from the bottom of the lake.

Than a large wooden pole emerged from the center, then rose higher and higher so it towered over even the Beauxbaton's carriage.

"It's a mast!" David said in wonder.

Sure enough, the rigging could be seen rising as well. Then the bow appeared, then finally what looked like a huge skeletal ship that had been pulled from the bottom of the ocean rose out of the lake. The whole ship seemed to give an almost spooky green glow and the portholes shone like creepy eyes.

When the ship was floating on the surface, it moved closer to the edge of the lake before a gangplank was lowered and hit the ground. No one spoke as about a dozen boys and girls that seemed to built along the lines of Crabbe and Goyle walked down to the ground. Then Hermione realized that they were wearing some sort of matted fur robes.

What seemed to be the headmaster walked down as well after his students. His black hair was streamed with gray and his robes were made of a more slivery fur of a finer material than the students. He also had a goatee, which did not fully hide his rather weak chin. When he smiled at Dumbledore with his yellowish teeth, it did not fully reach his eyes.

"Ah, Albus," said the Durmstrang headmaster in a fruity, unctuous tone. "My dear fellow, how are you?"

"Blooming, thank you Igor," said Dumbledore. "Welcome to Hogwarts. I believe that you know Madame Maxime here?"

The two foreign heads of schools greeted each other.

"Albus," said Karkaroff. "Would you mind terribly if my star pupil could go inside? Viktor has a bit of a small head cold."

One of the Durmstrang boys seemed to roll his eyes, "I vill be fine, headmaster. I vather wait for the third school."

Ron seemed to gape at the boy even more than he had at the Beauxbaton's girl. "David…its Krum." David nodded but Ron wasn't done. "Krum David! Viktor Krum!"

Hermione rolled her eyes again at the sight of various girls starting to fight over who would get his autograph first. A group even started to fight over a tube of lipstick and asking if Krum would sign with that.

"Now then, Albus," said Karkaroff. "Is the third school yet to appear?"

Dumbledore nodded, "yes, it seems that we shall have to wait for a while longer."

Karkaroff nodded, "we shall have to wait for them old friend. We shall wait over there." He moved his students to join the semi-circle on the opposite side of the French students.

The students from all three schools started to wonder how the Avalon school was going to show up.

"We got air and water," said Neville, who was nearby, referring to the carriage and the ship. "What are the odds that Avalon will show up by fire?"

David laughed, "I can see that. Appearing like Fawkes does."

Hermione had never seen Dumbledore's familiar teleport via flames but had admit, that would be impressive.

As they waited, a sudden breeze blew over them. Hermione shivered, she wished they would hurry up.

About ten minutes after the Durmstrang ship arrived, Hermione heard something.

"Is that…singing?"

Sure enough, there was singing in the air, in some language that she couldn't make out. It seemed to be similar to Latin, but it was something completely different, she could tell. It was like the language didn't just define magic, what was being sung felt like it _was_ magic.

Looking around, she could see that even the heads of the three schools looked confused about the singing as well. That was when she realized that there was more than one singer, there was a second that was as melodious as the first. The only thing she could tell was that both were female.

"Look at zat!" said a Beauxbatons student. He was pointing at the tree line of the forbidden forest, about a hundred yards away from where the carriage was parked.

As the singing grew louder, the branches of the trees started to shake, moving. Hermione watched in amazement as the trees started to shift and bend, as if they were dancing to the music. She then realized that the trees were making something.

Out of the branches themselves, walls grew, leaves became roofs, doors formed. When the singing finally faded, there were eight perfectly made tree houses that looked like they were made from the trees themselves. Each tree house was the size of standard two-story house but they seemed sturdy enough. If Hermione hadn't known better, she would say that they had always been there.

Then the doors opened and rope ladders fell to the grass and eight teenage students slid down quickly.

Instead of having a dress code, it seemed that the six girls and two boys could dress however they wanted. Everything from t-shirts and jeans to a girl wearing an old fashioned tunic and leggings. Heck, one girl was wearing a shimmering green dress that trailed along the ground.

A raven haired girl that looked in her late teens with sharp features seemed to be the leader and led the others toward the three other schools. She then approached the three other heads.

"Dumbledore, Karkaroff, and Maxime, it is a pleasure to meet you in person. Please, call me Alpha," she said as she offered her hand to three heads. The girl seemed to have a trace of a British accent, but it had been muted so it was almost non-existent.

Dumbledore shook her hand, "it is a pleasure to meet someone from the fabled island of Avalon. If I may dare say so however, I expected you to be older."

The girl, Alpha, smiled and chuckled, "I am not the headmaster, headmaster. Our head could not be here due to certain situations that had arised at the last moment. He has asked me to take over in his stead as he has appointed me the temporarily leader."

Hermione was stunned. The girl looked about sixteen to eighteen, and she had apparently been given a position of power like that? And who was this mysterious headmaster?

Karkaroff and Maxime looked flustered at not actually meeting the headmaster but Dumbledore managed to reign his surprise. "It is a shame to hear that. Will you be the leader for long?"

Alpha smiled again, "for now. I'm afraid that our headmaster has more important things to address on a daily basis than some small tournament such as this. Now then, I believe that my fellow students would like to go inside for some warmth and food."

Dumbledore nodded, "of course. The welcome feast will start momentarily. Please, follow us."

Hermione managed to get a better look at the students from Avalon as they passed and no two were the same, that was for sure. While a couple of them looked like standard humans, one boy had emerald green hair! And she was stunned to see that a girl was a cream furred cat girl!

Ron looked at the cat girl, "Merlin, wonder how that happened? Hermione, are there natural cat girls?"

Hermione shook her head, "of course not Ronald. I'm sure she had some accident or something."

The cat girl seemed to have heard her however, and turned to face her, scowling under her fur. Giving a short hiss in her direction before she continued to the castle.

"Or maybe not," Hermione muttered.

**I love the Ancient Language, so many possibilities. And I'm still anguishing the fact that Arya and Eragon don't wind up with each other at the end of the series. I love their characters, they should be together. Stupid destiny forcing Eragon to leave Alegasia forever. I see Arya as sad that he left but not wanting to pine after him forever, actually moving on if Eragon doesn't wise up and go out with her when he had the chance. Naturally, I see Eragon not liking that and fighting anyone for her honor, even if Arya is more than capable of protecting herself.**


	7. Complete Insanity

**This has nothing to do with anything, it's just for fun and a few things I've been thinking of. This isn't a plot, or a story, just me having fun. Which is what this site is all about, need I remind you.**

The stage is set, the dark curtains are pulled back, and a single spotlight shone on the two people on the stage, both sitting in armchairs by a fake fireplace set.

"Good evening," said The Golden Dragon Lord (aka Gold), to the cameras in front of him. "My sister Silver and I thank you for joining us this evening. We are here tonight to talk about a very serious crime, right Silver?"

Silver nodded. "Indeed. Everyone knows what this is, but very few manage to even try to stop it. Of course, we are talking about bad fan fiction on this site. Gold, what do you describe as a bad fan fiction?"

"Well, I would say that a bad story, or fic if you so desire, can have a multitude of different things. But a truly bad fan fiction has a combination of several." He sighed. "Let's start off with something we all know, a fic with no plot."

"Now that is truly horrible," said Silver, nodding somberly. "Why would anyone do that?"

"I wish I knew, but many fan fiction writers see no problem with simply writing down a simple one chapter fic that is essentially an endless ramble. This includes a fic that simply a paring the author likes and wants to write them being together, never mind the need for a plot or if it is even believable in the fandom it is in. Like…Draco/Hermione fics."

Silver shuddered. "I believe you mean those one chapter fics that simply has them together, despite the fact that they hate each other in cannon, and them being together with no build up and no purpose to them getting together?"

"Exactly. Many will of these will have two characters, even a beloved pairing like Percy/Annabeth or Remus/Tonks, with just them cuddling in bed or one lamenting the fact that one died while the other didn't. It truly is disturbing how so many authors do this. Yes, it is amusing to simply write down what a person's favorite couple will do while alone, but I think people are intelligent enough to actually want a well paced story that builds up to it in a believable way with sound character development."

"And one-shots?"

"Amusing at times, but shouldn't be taken seriously. There is no way a person can get much plot and character development in just a few thousand words and one chapter. And yet, there are still authors out there that expect these one-shots to be taken seriously."

"Truly tragic," said Silver, shaking her head. "What else makes a bad fan fiction? Maybe, characters that don't act the way they do in cannon?"

"There is that, yes," said Gold, nodding sagely. "This is why character development is important. If an author wants a character to act a certain way, one has to flush out their personalities and then alter various situations so the character grows as the story continues. Fan fiction gives authors characters already from the fandom they come from, so their personalities are already established. That just leaves an author to alter things in the plot that gives a person a reason they act the way they do.

"Take Harry Potter for instance. Due to his upbringing with the Dursleys, it would be easy to rewrite his entire personality where he's a bully that likes torturing others to make himself feel better, what with growing up in a cupboard under the stairs and everything. Other things like paring him up with Draco," he paused and shuddered in disgust, "is highly unlikely as J.K. Rowling points out that he is not inclined that way, and neither is Draco, as they marry Ginny Weasley and Astoria Greengrass respectively. To make them be together, the author would have to come up with some sort of reason why they suddenly turn from straight to homosexual, which is again, unlikely."

"The biggest contributor to this is probably those people that like Roxas and Axel from Kingdom Hearts to be together," said Silver, making a face.

"Ah yes, AkuRoku or something like that. Now that actually is impossible as when they were friends, mind you, _friends,_ they are Nobodies. Meaning they have no hearts. They have no emotions like love. They are physically incapable of falling for each other, even when people think they belong together. Never mind that Roxas eventually falls for Namine, a girl, while Axel is still looking when he comes back as a human, but fan girls seem to like this paring when it, again, makes no sense."

"You said that character development is important to any good story. I take it that Twilight is out."

"Oh yes. It is certainly out. I know you only read the first book," Silver made another face, "while I actually read all four, but Edward and Bella have terrible developments throughout the story. Bella and Edward are almost exactly the same in the end as they are int he beginning. Well, no, that's not _entirely_ true as Edward is worse.

"Edward goes from being a creepy stalker who watches Bella as she sleeps to get himself used to her scent so he doesn't kill her, to making large decisions for her despite her protests, and then making assumptions on what she wants even when she tells him different. He makes no attempt to turn her into a sparkly vampire, even when she's begging for it, but he actually sucks the venom out of her arm when James bites her in the first book, preventing her from turning when she does want it eventually. Edward breaks up with her and then removes his family from Forks Washington, despite what the other Cullens want, and then removes any trace he had been in her life at all. He wants her to 'have a happy human life' even when she's telling him she doesn't want that at all.

"At the end of the first book, when Bella is in the hospital from James's attack, Edward sees her and actually tells her that he'll stay _only_ as long as it is in their best interests. Even then, Edward reveals that he does plan on dumping Bella when she ceases to be amusing for him, but she is so blinded by love for him that she wants to stay with him despite that. And of course, he hit all of her buttons on the way out in New Moon, using the incident on her birthday and that paper cut as an excuse to leave. He tells her that he's a vampire, he'll bounce back quickly and that she was simply a distraction to him, implying that he never did love her and her fascination with him was completely one sided.

"Bella had put everything she had into that relationship, and he ripped out her heart and stomped on it as she collapsed on the ground, making Sam the wolf bring her back to her house. After that, she's comatose for months and only starts to move around for her father, who doesn't really help himself, just persuades her to go out with friends. She had no friends to talk to without editing everything to pieces, and the only other person she can talk to is Jacob, who is biased against Vampires anyway.

"And yet, even after all of the torture he puts her through, she still hops on a plane with Alice to save him in Voltera Italy. The Cullens come back, true, but by that point, Edward is even worse. He insists in not turning Bella into a vampire, again, despite what she wants, and starts making her plan for college while preventing her from talking to any of the wolves. He actually made her want to disobey him just to get time away from him. Now that is an abusive relationship.

"Even at the end of the series, Edward takes away another choice of Bella's by not only trying to get her to abort her daughter, but also turns her into a vampire just to save her life, not because she wanted it. And out of all of this, Bella just takes everything, making her the worse main female character I have ever seen as she is so submissive. Brave when she needs to be, but when it comes to Edward, it takes her something drastic to even think he might be wrong about something. Despite being over one hundred years old, he is still a child, and it shows."

"Wow," said Silver, staring at him. "But you have to admit, Jacob did grow with the story, even if the others didn't. He goes from a goofy kid, to a wolf who hates vampires, to eventually imprinting on a new born girl. Though that is disturbing and wrong right there, he isn't the same at the end as he is in the start of the series."

"True. Now, let's continue, shall we? Another thing that makes a bad story is bad grammar. While a relatively harmless thing, the best of stories will fall flat if the author doesn't even split their paragraphs accordingly. A good plot and good characters are useless if one cannot follow the story because the screen shows a huge block of text from start to finish."

"Yes, I've had to deal that a few times," said Silver.

Gold nodded to her. "Proper punctuation, few spelling errors, and more is just proper English. Or any other language. Is it realistic for every typo to be fixed? Of course not. I've even seen errors in proper books like in a couple of the Percy Jackson books and Harry Potter. But the story still has to flow so that it makes sense and that is impossible when a person refuses to put up quotation marks to show when a person is talking."

"The point of all of this is that a good story needs at least a good plot, decent character development, being able to be read by the target audience, and a fan fiction story requires an author to at least try to stick with the character's personality," Silver summed up.

Gold nodded. "Now, I would like to introduce my guest that I've been wanting to meet for about a year now. She's my flagship character and the one I go to when I have an idea, please welcome Danielle!"

Canned applause came from the speakers of the stage as Danielle, dressed in her Hunt uniform from Hunters of Artemis and looking thirteen, came onto the stage and took a seat next to Gold and Silver.

"Wonderful to finally meet you," said Gold, shaking her hand. Danielle returned it and did the same to Silver.

"I have to admit, I didn't think I would get to meet you like this," Danielle smirked, relaxing into her chair.

"Danielle," said Silver, leaning forward. "My brother Gold has put you into several plot lines already. You've been everything from a Hunter of Artemis, to Britain's Bad Girl, a superhero with Superman and Supergirl, a rouge vigilante, a powerful magical trained by Merlin on the island of Avalon, and Gold has plans to make you a Keyblade wielder, a Pokemon trainer, and even a high elf from Middle Earth. Tell me, what is like to play so many different roles?"

Danielle laughed a little. "It's a little overwhelming, actually. Every story I have to have a slightly different personality and my relationship with my parents are different as well. In some I hate them and I want them to burn, in others I'm willing to forgive them and actually do so. But I've been forced to be an actress because of him," she pointed at Gold, "so I guess I'm okay with it."

"What is the biggest threat to you personally, you think?" Silver asked.

"To be honest, I think it was when I was playing Dyna-Girl in the DC crossover," said Danielle. "With Kryptonian powers and magic, it's a little hard to not become a Mary Sue and that is my greatest fear. I don't want to be perfect, I want to have flaws, but it really is too easy for me to become that. The same with any main character, really."

"Are you looking forward to any future projects my brother is coming up with?"

Danielle smiled again. "Well, a sequel to Hunters of Artemis will probably be in order. If Riordan is going to do what we think he might and make a Percy Jackson and Kane Chronicles crossover, then the Hunters might get involved in that as well. Personally, I hope I wouldn't be forced to pick sides between them but I have to follow my goddess and Thalia to the end."

"What do you think of the rumors that you should wind up with Thalia?"

Danielle rolled her eyes. "Okay, first, everyone has made that claim at least at some point. I've been told many times when I was on the set for Hunters of Artemis that some crazy fan thinks that I should be with a girl because of the oath I made means I have to give up the company of men. Thalia and both agreed when we were on set that we're just friends. Really good friends. But still, just friends. And no, I am not going to fall for Apollo, Hades, Nico, Reyna or any of the other people that have been suggested for me. At least, not in that story," she gave a look at Gold, who smirked.

"What can I say, I am a guy."

Silver whacked him upside the head. "Sorry about that. But I really am against the whole girl/girl relationship thing. Right?" she glared at her brother.

"Uh, right," said Gold, a little meekly now. "Anyway, what do you think of the script I gave you for the opposite of Britain's Bad Girl?"

Danielle shook her head. "I'm not sure, to be honest. I only read the rough draft of the script and I'm a little concerned about the whole Mary Sue thing. 'Britain's Good Girl' might be a tough sell after everyone sees me as a punk chick in Bad Girl. I mean, in Good Girl, you have me as a literal Angel."

"Yes, you die because of the Dursleys and the big guy upstairs takes pity on you and become an Angel," said Gold, not seeing where she was going with this. "What's so wrong with that?"

"Nothing, just a little weird. I mean, my first job with you and I'm a Hunter of Artemis, who's part of Greek Mythology. Now in Good Girl, you have me talking to God and Jesus a few times before being trained on using angelic powers. Isn't that a little strange? The whole Christian faith doesn't take well to polytheistic religions, like the Greek and Roman gods were at one point."

"True, but again, it's just a rough draft at this point," Gold agreed. "And I would want to finish a story before I actually start it."

"So, Danielle, anything you would like to tell us before we let you go?" asked Silver.

"Not really, I've said everything I wanted to," she said, smiling again. She shook their hands one more time before turning to leave, she stopped though. "By the way, if you try to turn me into a sparkly vampire or a wolf shifter in a Twilight world, I will sue you," she said in a completely serious voice.

"Will do," Gold nodded. "I have no plans for anything Twilight or anything from Stephanie Meyer in the near future."

"Good."

"Well, that's our show," said Gold, standing to take a bow to the audience. "I have no idea how the people who run this site will take this chapter but I think it was fun to write and that is what's important. See you next time!"

Silver meanwhile was flipping through a script Gold had written, her face turned furious. "Gold, this script where you have Danielle as a high elf and help Harry defeat Voldemort has her falling for HERMIONE!"

"Oh…crud," he muttered, taking a step back. "Run away!" And thus, the author was forced to run for his life while his sister chased him into the nearby duck pond.

**You know, that was extremely easy and fun to write. Everyone should try this at some point, I think. Until next time, my peeps!**


End file.
